Extra Life : French Edition
by Dyplopia
Summary: Izuru savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir, pas comme cela, pas alors qu'il avait le pouvoir de la sauver. Chiaki survit à son exécution, mais le destin du monde est encore scellé. Le chemin de la guérison est difficile, et les retrouvailles sont encore loin. Hajime/Izuru x Chiaki. Traduction de la fanfiction anglaise de The Apocryphal One.
1. Chapitre 1 : Rez

**Chapitre 1 : Rez**

 _Des larmes…?_

Les doigts de Kamukura Izuru effleurèrent le liquide chaud qui coulait sur ses joues, de la surprise dans son mouvement. Il s'attendait presque à ce qu'elles disparaissent à ce toucher, étrangères comme elles lui étaient. Mais elles demeurèrent, troublant sa vision, dissimulant la barrette, le sang et le corps de Nanami Chiaki.

Alors qu'il pensait à ce nom, des extraits de conversation — «…Gala Omega, non ? » « …un nouveau jeu est sorti… » « …talent… » «… plus que l'Ultime Gamer… » — envahirent son cerveau si vite qu'il fut pris de vertige. Des images d'une fontaine, d'une console de jeu, et de cette même fille sous ses yeux. Des souvenirs ? Impossible. Son ancien lui était _mort_. Mais il se souvenait de choses qui ne lui étaient jamais arrivées, il voyait le visage souriant de Nanami et il sentait sa poitrine envahie de chaleur, et là, il fixait son corps. Et il était… Il était…

Son souffle se saccada brusquement. C'est comme si quelqu'un avait pris un couteau et sculpté un trou dans sa poitrine tandis qu'une autre avait pris un marteau et enfoncé un clou dans sa tête. C'étaient donc ces sentiments. _Chagrin, hystérie, confusion,_ lui fournit sa logique, et Izuru sentait que mains tremblaient. Il savait comment ces émotions s'appelaient, mais il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de semblable, et cela l'abasourdit. Trop de choses se passaient, trop de choses qui tournaient dans sa tête, et pour une fois dans sa vie il ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

Mais même alors qu'une partie de son esprit désespérait, submergée par les émotions en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, l'autre partie analysait calmement la situation, examinant le corps de Nanami avec une efficacité clinique. Comme s'il était en trance, il s'accroupit, ignorant le sang qui se répandit sur ses vêtements, et il attrapa son poignet.

 _Choc hypovolémique de classe IV, dû à une exsanguination importante. La patiente a perdu conscience et va mourir dans quelques minutes sans prise en charge. Etapes nécessaires : créer des voies respiratoires pour qu'elle puisse respirer. Exercer une pression sur les plaies pour juguler le flot de sang. Alimenter le volume intravasculaire. administrer des antibiotiques pour prévenir le risque de choc septique ou d'infection._

 _La patiente va mourir dans quelques minutes sans prise en charge._

 _Nanami Chiaki va mourir dans quelques minutes sans prise en charge._

 _Nanami Chiaki va…_

Avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre pourquoi il le faisait, Izuru se retrouva à arracher sa veste. Ses yeux parcoururent la silhouette immobile de Nanami pour localiser les blessures les plus graves, pendant que ses mains déchiraient les tissu en bandes. _Trois plaies pénétrantes sur la zone abdominale, plusieurs plaies pénétrantes et coupures sur ses bras et ses jambes, une plaie pénétrante dans son pied, une lacération sur son front…_

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour libérer les voies respiratoires en la retournant, lui soulevant le menton et en lui ouvrant la bouche. Ensuite, Izuru lui arracha sa veste, sa chemise et son soutien-gorge, ne prêtant aucune attention à ses seins dénudés. Machinalement, il enveloppa bien ses plaies avec ses bandages improvisés, ses mains se mouvant rapidement. Seule une pensée, une dont il ne pouvait même pas comprendre l'origine, résonnait dans son esprit :

 _Il ne pouvait pas lui permettre de mourir._

Le choc hypovolémique pouvait être réversible si on le traitait à temps. Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser, le cerveau ne cessait pas de fonctionner immédiatement après avoir subi des blessures traumatiques de cette manière. Il y avait une petite fenêtre, d'une durée de quelques minutes, où il ralentissait drastiquement à cause du manque d'oxygène, vu que le sang peinait à l'atteindre. Ralenti, mais pas arrêté, et si une opération médicale était réalisée à temps, la mort pouvait être évitée.

Trois minutes. Il avait trois minutes pour traiter le choc avant que ses organes ne subissent des dommages. Chaque minute après celles-là augmentaient les risques de dégâts organiques et neurologiques. Avec la quantité de sang qu'elle avait perdue, il avait le sentiment qu'elle ne tiendrait pas plus de dix minutes avant de mourir. Non, il disposait certainement de moins de trois minutes. Combien de temps avait-il perdu, perdu dans sa confusion ? Pas plus de quelques secondes, pensa-t-il, mais chacune comptait.

Inconnu de beaucoup, l'Académie Kibôgamine avait un vaste complexe souterrain qui parcourait tout le dessous du campus. Izuru y avait passé une bonne partie de son existence, d'abord à l'ordre du Comité Directeur, ensuite à l'ordre d'Enoshima, pour qu'il reste un secret du reste de l'académie. Il avait depuis longtemps mémorisé le réseau de tunnels et de salles. Celle dans laquelle ils étaient ne se trouvait pas très loin des salles dans lesquelles il avait été gardé quand le Comité Directeur l'avait testé, les salles dans lesquelles il y avait le matériel qui pourrait justement lui permettre de la sauver.

Il se pencha et prit Nanami dans ses bras, une parodie macabre de la façon dont un jeune marié porterait son épouse. Dans des conditions normales, quelqu'un dans son état devrait soit être transportée sur des surfaces planes comme un civière, voire ne pas être transportée. Seulement, Izuru n'avait pas de civière sous la main et cela prendrait trop de temps d'aller chercher l'instrument pour la sauver et la ramener. Essayant de la bousculer le moins possible, il se mit à courir le long du couloir.

La partie du complexe dans laquelle il avait été gardé était spartiate, seulement composée du laboratoire où il était « né », une réserve dans laquelle se trouvait de la nourriture et d'autres produits de première nécessité, une clinique, et la salle dans laquelle il restait quand il n'était pas testé, il ne pouvait pas décemment l'appeler une chambre. La clinique était surtout présente au cas où quelque chose lui arriverait pendant sa transformation ou pendant les tests, et elle était remplie à tout ce qui avait attrait au soin médical, des pansements aux vaccins en passant par le nécessaire chirurgical. C'est dans cette salle qu'Izuru arriva dix secondes plus tard, frappant la porte de son pied pour l'ouvrir et allongeant Nanami sur le premier lit qu'il vit.

La main d'Izuru se hâta vers le thermostat sur le mur, montant la température pour réchauffer Nanami avant qu'elle ne se trouve en état d'hypothermie. Il glissa plusieurs coussins sous ses jambes pour les élever afin que le sang puisse plus facilement affluer vers son coeur. Maintenant, il fallait évaluer et établir les priorités. La prochaine étape serait de remplir de nouveau son volume sanguin. Il se dirigea vers un placard pour en sortir le nécessaire pour une transfusion sanguine. _Avec la quantité qu'elle a perdue, elle aura besoin de plusieurs transfusions…Quel est son groupe sanguin ?_

Ses mains marquèrent une pause quelques secondes quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas.

Il aurait pu transfuser un peu de son propre sang dans son corps, mais son groupe sanguin était A, pas O, le donneur universel. Si elle était du groupe A ou AB, il n'y aurait eu aucun problème à ce qu'elle reçoive son sang. Si elle était du groupe B ou O, elle mourrait sans aucun doute.

Une chance sur deux pour elle de mourir, il ne pouvait pas la prendre et la risquer. Alors, Izuru pencha pour la seconde option, le substitut sanguin. Une académie comme la Kibôgamine, fréquentée par tant de personnes talentueuses, était forcément à la pointe dans de nombreux domaines, notamment la science, et au fil des années, elle avait créé des solutions brillantes qui imitaient les propriétés du vrai sang. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un remplacement sur le long-terme, mais elles convenaient parfaitement pour une utilisation en situation de traumatismes à traiter en urgence. Il y en avait plusieurs poches dans le laboratoire, Izuru en attrapa une et revint au chevet de Nanami. Rapidement, il l'attacha à une intraveineuse et l'injecta dans une veine le long de son coude. Alors que l'intraveineuse nourrissait son corps de sang artificiel, il alla chercher hâtivement chercher une solution cristalloïde qui augmenterait le volume circulatoire afin que l'oxygène puisse mieux circuler. Cette solution fut aussi administrée par intraveineuse au corps inconscient de Nanami.

Ensuite, Izuru vérifia de nouveau le pouls et la pression sanguine, la connectant rapidement à un moniteur de contrôle digital. Ses yeux se plissèrent imperceptiblement quand il vit qu'ils s'agitaient, qu'ils disparaissaient. Il lui administra une dose de noradrénaline pour augmenter la pression sanguine et aider son coeur à battre. Presque impatiemment, il fixa le moniteur, attendant les résultats. Il se détendit seulement quand il vit que ses organes vitaux tenaient, même faiblement. Il lança un regard vers l'horloge et constata qu'il avait réussi à tout accomplir dans la période des trois minutes, avec même quelques secondes d'avance. Bien. Il y avait toujours le risque de complications qui entraineraient des dommages cérébraux, mais cela lui donnait tout de même les plus grandes chances de rétablissement cognitif.

Il s'arrêta assez longtemps pour reprendre son souffle et pouvoir vite entreprendre ce qui devait être fait ensuite. Il devait vérifier s'il n'y avait pas d'hémorragie interne et l'opérer si c'était le cas. Le brun traîna le scanner jusqu'à elle et l'alluma. En quelques instants, il obtint les résultats. Deux organes déchirés. S'arrêtant juste le temps d'attacher ses cheveux pour qu'ils n'obstruent pas son visage, Izuru enfila un masque chirurgical et des gants et se mit au travail.

Les deux opérations consécutives prirent plus de six heures, et quand il eut enfin fini, l'Ultime Espoir était à bout de souffle et était paré de sang jusqu'aux coudes. Son blazer était en lambeaux, sa chemise et sa cravate imbibées de sang au point d'en être irrécupérables, son pantalon était dans un état à peine meilleur, il paraissait plus ébouriffé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Mais il avait réussi, et ses points de suture, lorsqu'il ferma les incisions, étaient propres et précis.

Il se sentit épuisé lorsqu'il procéda aux dernières étapes du traitement, il donna une dose d'antibiotiques à Nanami pour prévenir les risques de choc septique et vérifia l'état de ses organes vitaux. Ils étaient désormais dans des paramètres acceptables. Puisqu'il avait enfin accès à de la gaze convenable, il changea ses bandages. Et voilà, il fixait désormais une Nanami Chiaki faible mais vivante.

Il expira en passant une main sur son visage, laissant une trace rouge sur son visage. Les lances avaient miraculeusement manqué les organes les plus importants de Nanami, et aucune des artères principales n'avaient été sectionnées non plus. Il avait dû suturer ses intestins et sa rate. Mais d'avoir échappé à une blessure fatales avec le nombre de plaies qu'elle avait… Elle était _incroyablement_ chanceuse.

Ou alors, ce n'était pas qu' _elle_ était chanceuse, mais que _lui_ l'avait été ? Que sa chance avait fonctionné à l'avance, avant même qu'il ne sache qu'il voulait la sauver, pour l'épargner des blessures que même lui n'aurait pas pu guérir ?

Est-ce que sa chance pouvait faire autant ?

Il lui retira prudemment ses vêtements restants, ils étaient irrécupérables de toute façon, et la couvrit d'une épaisse couverture. Il pourrait lui mettre une blouse d'hôpital lorsque ses points de suture ne seraient pas aussi frais. Izuru se mit ensuite à nettoyer la zone, laissant ce travail non-intellectuel lui occuper le corps alors que son esprit fraîchement inoccupé examinait ce qui venait de se passer. Il triait et compartimentait, comme il avait été construit à faire. Il tirait du sens de ce qui n'en avait pas.

Fait : Nanami Chiaki était passée à un doigt de se faire exécuter par Enoshima Junko, et elle n'aurait pas survécu sans intervention extérieure.

Fait : Il avait été cette intervention extérieure, il lui avait sauvé la vie.

Fait : Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à le faire.

C'était le noeud de la situation. Izuru n'était pas un acteur. Il était un observateur. Il réussissait dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Même dans cette situation, aussi difficile qu'elle avait été, il en était ressorti vainqueur. C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne voulait pas agir. Réussir en toute situation était devenu fatiguant, _ennuyeux_ , de plus, il n'avait aucune connexion avec le monde, aucun investissement, rien ni personne dont il se souciait. L'observation des autres lui permettait au moins de parfois ressentir un éclat d'émotion dans son apathie, avant que cela ne disparaisse aussi.

Mais pour des raisons qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre, il n'avait pas voulu que Nanami Chiaki meure. C'était illogique. Il l'avait seulement vue deux fois. Il n'avait aucune raison de se soucier d'elle ou de son destin.

Et pourtant, il y avait _quelque chose_ là, pensa-t-il alors qu'il tentait de comprendre pourquoi il s'en souciait autant. Une certaine familiarité, un certain éclat, quelque chose qui l'avait marqué en elle depuis cette première rencontre. Quelque chose qui l' _intéressait_ autant que quand Enoshima lui avait vanté les bienfaits du désespoir. Mais il s'était seulement intéressé au _concept_ , pas à Enoshima en elle-même. Pas comme il s'était intéressé à Nanami.

Peut-être était-ce pourquoi il l'avait sauvée. Parce qu'elle était fascinante, complexe, la seule chose lumineuse dans son monde d'un gris monotone.

Mais non. C'était trop clinique, trop distant. Cette description lui rappelait un scientifique qui observerait un insecte à travers une boîte de verre, ce qui le décrivait bien la plupart du temps. Mais pas cette fois. De la simple curiosité n'expliquait pas la tempête d'émotions qu'il avait subie lorsqu'il l'avait vue se vider de son sang, ni les larmes qu'il avait versées sans s'en rendre compte.

Une réponse émotionnelle à un événement émouvant. Ce qui impliquait un investissement émotionnel, une connexion émotionnelle. Une connexion directement liée à sa fascination pour elle.

Izuru fronça les sourcils lorsque son esprit tomba sur la dernière explication logique qui restait. Une explication logique qui était définitivement illogique.

De façon logique, il s'agissait des souvenirs et des émotions d'Hinata Hajime qui l'influençaient. La réaction de Nanami sous-entendait qu'elle avait connu son ancien lui, qu'elle avait proche de lui. Si le sentiment avait été réciproque, ces sentiments seraient assez forts pour qu'Izuru sente qu'il devait la reconnaître, qu'il devait être bouleversé par le fait qu'elle ait failli mourir et qu'il doive investir du temps et de l'énergie pour la sauver.

De façon tout aussi logique, les souvenirs et émotions d'Hinata Hajime n'existaient plus. Sa personnalité avait été effacé et refoulée. Tout sentiment qu'il aurait pu avoir pour Nanami Chiaki n'étaient plus. Pourtant, c'était la seule raison pour laquelle il aurait pu avoir envie de la sauver.

Ainsi, les souvenirs et les émotions qui avaient été détruits tenaient tout de même bon de quelque façon, du moins en ce qui concernait Nanami.

Izuru soupire de manière peu caractéristique, fermant le robinet alors qu'il finissait de se laver les mains. Il avait tant réfléchi et la seule conclusion qu'il avait atteinte était un paradoxe.

 _Pourtant, les paradoxes existent dans ce monde. L'amour orgasmique d'Enoshima pour le désespoir, qui est pourtant l'émotion la plus autodestructrice, le prouve._

Ses yeux rouges fatigués examinèrent Nanami. Elle était tombée dans un coma et devrait être surveillée attentivement, ses plaies devraient être vérifiées en cas d'infection. Après sa déchirure de la rate, son taux de globules blancs serait amoindri, la rendant plus vulnérable aux maladies donc il devrait tout assainir. Et il devrait surveiller sa pression sanguine. Ce serait une surveillance vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, une tâche certes compliquée, mais pas nécessairement problématique. Enoshima se souciait peu de ce qu'il faisait de son temps libre tant qu'il se montrait quand elle l'appelait, et Izuru savait qu'une fois que Nanami serait dans un état plus stable, il pourrait la laisser pour des périodes brèves.

Comme si ses pensées l'avait invoquée, son téléphone portable, qu'Enoshima lui avait donné pour faciliter leur communication après le massacre du conseil des étudiants, vibra dans sa poche. Izuru le sortit et l'examina pour voir un message de cette dernière jeune femme :

« Kamukura-senpai ! Retrouve-moi dans la salle de procès dans une heure ! J'ai quelque chose de trèèèèèès désespérant et de trèèèèèès important à te dire ! »

La fin du message était remplie d'émoticônes qui souriaient.

Eh bien, il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps. Il était quelque peu perplexe qu'elle ne soit pas venu le voir plus tôt. _Ah, c'est vrai. Le but de cette exécution était de plonger les camarades de classe de Nanami dans le désespoir._ _Enoshima était très certainement trop occupée à finir de les achever. Elle célébrait aussi très certainement sa victoire._

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Nanami. Il ne supportait pas l'idée de quitter son chevet maintenant, au moment où elle serait le plus vulnérable, où son état serait le plus susceptible de rechuter. Si son corps rejetait le sang transfusé ou si sa pression sanguine piquait ou chutait, elle aurait besoin d'assistance médicale immédiatement. Mais ne pas venir au rendez-vous d'Enoshima était dangereux. Sa soeur se méfiait déjà de lui et prendrait le moindre prétexte pour justifier ses pensées. Si elles commençaient à investiguer ses moindres faits et gestes, cela pourrait les mener jusqu'à la fille qu'il s'était démené à sauver, et si elles la trouvaient, elles s'assureraient de bel et bien la tuer.

Izuru lança un regard aux machines auxquelles Nanami était reliée. Il était certain que l'académie possédait des électrocardiographes de pointe qui pouvaient envoyer des signaux aux téléphones portables. Dans le temps qu'Enoshima lui avait donné, il ne lui serait pas compliqué de les localiser et de les connecter à son téléphone. Ainsi, si les signaux vitaux de Nanami fluctuaient anormalement, il recevrait un message. En plus, la salle de procès ne se trouvait pas très loin. S'il le devait, il pourrait utiliser sa discrétion ultime, partir du rendez-vous et revenir rapidement. Enoshima lui en voudrait très certainement, mais il était sûr qu'il pourrait trouver une bonne excuse.

Oui, c'était un plan acceptable. Et il devait encore accomplir un certain nombre de tâches. Il devrait chercher les enregistrements des caméras de sécurité et les effacer si on y voyait ce qu'il avait accompli, se débarrasser des habits de Nanami, mettre en place des dispositifs de défense autour de la salle…

Alors qu'il rangeait son téléphone, ses doigts effleurèrent un autre objet. Petit, métallique, dur, d'une forme étrange. Izuru s'arrêta en plein mouvement et sortit l'objet. Il s'agissait de la barrette de Nanami, qui avait trouvé place dans sa poche lors de sa course folle pour la sauver.

Il la fixa et sentit un étrange sentiment monter en lui. Il envisagea de la jeter puis la remit dans sa poche.

Nanami la voudrait certainement de nouveau quand elle se réveillerait, mais jusque-là, il ne voyait aucune raison de ne pas la garder sur lui.

* * *

Bon, ok, c'est ma première traduction de fanfiction, et je m'attaque à du lourd. Ce premier chapitre est BOURRE de vocabulaire médical que j'ai essayé de traduire au mieux, si vous pouvez me donner des meilleures traductions, je suis preneuse. Bref. Cette fanfiction est de loin ma préférée tous fandoms confondus et a réussi à me faire aimer un peu de angst. Le dernier chapitre va être publié d'ici quelques heures, j'ai hâte. J'ai reçu la permission de l'auteur pour la traduire, il y a de ça, deux mois ? Mais j'ai travaillé, commencé l'université, et eu une sorte d'état anxieux pas piqué des hannetons. Bref, je suis étudiante en anglais, cette fanfic est à la fois un argument de travail et de plaisir. Si jamais vous le pouvez, allez lire la version anglaise. Je vais essayer de mettre en ligne un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, mais tout dépendra de ma dose de travail et de motivation.

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu en tout cas !


	2. Chapitre 2 : Écran de veille

Je remarque de plus en plus mon incapacité à être dévoué.e à u projet, haha. Bref, avec beaucoup de retard, le deuxième chapitre ! Alors pour l'explication, mon anxiété sociale a décidé de venir me rendre une visite et mes partiels arrivent à grands pas, du coup, je m'excuse encore, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise tout de même autant, voire plus, que le premier !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Écran de veille

Il fallut la quasi-totalité de son heure allouée à Izuru pour tout préparer et pour dissimuler ses traces, mais il eut tout de même assez de temps pour récupérer des habits propres et nettoyer le sang sur son corps. Il s'assura avec toutes les précautions du monde qu'aucune trace que qu'il avait fait ne reste. Les capacités analytiques d'Enoshima rivalisait avec les siennes, et il était certain qu'elle remarquerait même le moindre cheveu qui dépasserait. Une fois qu'il fut propre sur lui, Izuru se mit en route pour son rendez-vous avec l'Ultime Désespoir.

Ikusaba faisait les cent pas en-dessous du pied du trône dans la salle de procès. Quand il entra, elle le fixa agressivement. Elle ne l'avait jamais aimé ni ne lui avait jamais fait confiance après qu'il les ait passées à tabac, elle et sa soeur. Une réaction naturelle, n'importe quel humain se méfierait d'une personne dont il ne pouvait se défendre. Au-dessus d'elle se trouvait Enoshima, étendue sur son trône, les jambes croisées. Elle abordait un énorme sourire alors qu'elle jouait avec l'ours en peluche noir et blanc sur ses genoux.

Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la fille aux cheveux blond fraise, une nouvelle émotion monta dans sa poitrine, froide et chaude en même temps. Une hostilité, un désir d'infliger de la douleur. _De la colère,_ se rendit-il compte tout en voyant une image satisfaisante de lui étranglant Enoshima. _C'est de la colère._

Il avait toujours ressenti une pointe d'antipathie à son égard après qu'elle l'ait manipulé et qu'elle l'ait fait blâmer des meurtres du conseil étudiant, mais pas assez pour qu'il veuille la tuer. Pas assez pour compromettre la promesse d'un futur imprévisible. Alors, qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? _L'exécution de Nanami_ , réalisa-t-il. Il était en colère, même furieux, contre elle à cause de ce qu'elle avait fait subir à Nanami.

Aussi intéressant qu'était ce développement, il n'en restait pas du moins inattendu et maintenant il devait se l'expliquer. Izuru continua à s'approcher sans aucune pause tout en faisant attention à cacher sa colère avant qu'elle ne puisse se lire sur son visage.

« Kamukura-senpai ~ ! »

Enoshima jeta l'ours de côté et descendit les marches en sautillant quand elle le vit.

« Je suis si heureuse que tu aies pu venir ! »

Il s'arrêta, une main serrant la barrette de Nanami, la cachant au regard de la jeune fille.

« Quelle est le but de ce rendez-vous ? » demanda-t-il, gardant sa voix aussi neutre que possible par sécurité.

Elle remua un doigt de façon taquine.

« Ah, ah, ah ! Avant de commencer, j'ai une petite chose à te demander. Tu vois, quand je suis revenue, j'ai fait un petit détour pour récupérer le corps de Nanami-senpai, mais il avait _disparu_ ! Tu as quelque chose à voir avec ça ? »

La question avait été posée de manière légère, innocente, mais ses yeux renvoyaient un éclat perçant et concentré. Izuru prit le même visage neutre qu'à son habitude, ni plus, ni moins. Mentir faisait partie de ses nombreuses capacités, et elle n'aurait aucune information de lui.

« Je l'ai enlevé pour m'en débarrasser, dit-il calmement. Puis je me suis nettoyé et suis retourné dans ma chambre ».

Elle étudia son visage un encore un petit moment. Il lui rendit le même regard.

Alors, avec un petit rire, Enoshima se balança sur ses talons, avalant son mensonge.

« C'est tellement attentionné de ta part ! Tu aurais pas envie que tous les garçons soient aussi attentionnés que lui, soeurette ? »

Ikusaba haussa les épaules, Enoshima se retourna alors d'un grand mouvement et lui lança un regard mauvais.

« Hé ! Je t'ai posé une question !

— S'il était si attentionné, il aurait aussi pu nettoyer le sang sur le sol, marmonna Ikusaba, uniquement contrite car il s'agissait d'Izuru.

— Tu es une mercenaire, tu as l'habitude. Prends sur toi et ferme-là, sale bonne à rien de truie planche à pain ».

Alors qu'Ikusaba rougit aux mots de sa soeur, apparemment ravie d'une certaine manière, Enoshima se retourna vers Izuru.

« Maintenant, je suis sûre que tu _meurs_ d'envie de savoir pourquoi je t'ai demandé de venir, prépare-toi, parce que la réponse va te faire tomber à la renverse ! » elle fit un tour sur elle-même, les bras tendus. « Jeeeeeeeeeee vais me faire effacer la mémoire ! »

Il cligna des yeux, lentement.

« Dans quel but ? »

Enoshima s'arrêta et tapota son menton du doigt.

« Hmmmm. Disons que c'est… une _expérience_. Et une précaution. Tu vois, ce Sakakura n'était pas le seul à qui on a demandé de fourrer son nez dans mes affaires. Tu connais Matsuda Yasuke, non ? Eh bien, il y a quelques temps de ça, il m'a dit que le comité lui avait demandé de m'interroger, avec son talent, ce serait du gâteau. Quel dommage que sa loyauté envers sa petite amie l'emporte sur sa loyauté envers eux. Donc il va m'aider à me cacher dans mon propre inconscient pour un petit moment. »

Matsuda Yasuke, l'Ultime Neurologue. Izuru le connaissait bien, il était en partie responsable de l'effacement de sa mémoire. Même si, apparemment, la procédure n'était pas parfaite comme il avait des images qui lui revenaient. Il considéra le dire à Enoshima puis revint sur sa décision. Ce serait plus intéressant ainsi.

« Je vois. Combien de temps durera l'expérience ?

— Hein ? Tu me demandes pendant combien de temps je serai absente ? Se pourrait-il que… Je vais te manquer ? »

Elle poussa un cri de surprise exagéré. Changeant pour son persona de kouhai timide, Enoshima porta ses mains à ses joues et baissa la tête, le regardant d'en bas à travers ses cils.

« Wah, Kamukura-senpai qui remarque mon absence… Quel honneur ! Mais attends, qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire avec Yasuke ? J-Je ne veux pas briser l'un de vos deux coeurs ! »

Plutôt que de la gratifier d'une réponse, Izuru la fixa en plissant les yeux.

« Wah, de chaud à froid si soudainement ? Kamukura-senpai serait-il ce qu'on appelle un tsundere ? »

Son comportement aguicheur s'arrêta aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé et Enoshima revint à ce qu'on pouvait appeler son comportement normal.

« Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps ça va prendre, je m'attends à ce que ça ne dure que quelques semaines. »

Quelques semaines. Enoshima et sa soeur allaient être occupées pendant quelques semaines, ce qui lui accorderait le temps de surveiller les étapes les plus critiques de la guérison de Nanami et de faire des plans sur le long terme. C'était parfait. Sa chance agissait encore en sa faveur.

Quoique, si l'on parlait sur le long terme, simplement tuer Enoshima et Ikusaba était le meilleur moyen de s'assurer de la sécurité de Nanami et une partie de lui était tentée de passer à l'acte. Mais faire cela détruirait l'unique chance qu'il avait de soulager son ennui. Enoshima lui avait promis un futur imprévisible et il voulait voir si elle pouvait le mettre à exécution.

 _Enfin, les actions de Nanami, d'abord dans le labyrinthe et après avec moi, étaient aussi plutôt imprévisibles, même si elle n'agissait pas à cause du désespoir. Elle agissait avec espoir. Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien vouloir dire ?_

Reportant cette pensée pour une autre fois, une autre fois où il aurait philosopher, Izuru reporta son attention sur Enoshima. Entre les faits qu'elle allait être sous couverture pendant un moment et qu'il n'avait aucune intention de laisser Nanami pendant sa guérison, l'Ultime Gamer ne courrait aucun danger de la part de la blond fraise. Rien ne pourrait lui faire du mal tant qu'il était à ses côtés. Ce n'était pas de l'arrogance, juste un fait. Si Enoshima réessayait d'attaquer Nanami, alors il serait là et il l'arrêterait. La tuerait même, mais seulement en dernier recours.

La tuer fermerait une opportunité de façon permanente. Il ne voulait pas être enfermé dans un monde ennuyeux. D'ailleurs…

« Et c'est censé être intéressant ?

— Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai laissé à cette crétine affligeante plein d'instructions pour rendre cette expérience intéressante ! Enoshima frappa joyeusement dans ses mains. Et mes précieux nouveaux désespoirs vont continuer cette mascarade de lycéens pendant la journée, mais pendant quelques heures chaque nuit, ils vont s'entraîner, améliorer leurs compétences dans l'art de l'épandage de désespoir. Tu pourrais surveiller, ou alors tu pourrais toujours te joindre à eux et leur filer un… Eh, où est-ce que tu vas ?!

— On a fini, dit-il par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte. Tu m'as tenu informé de tes plans. Je vais regarder, essaie de ne pas m'ennuyer.

— Awww, j'ai fâché Kamukura-senpai. Qu'est-ce qu'une fille peut bien faire, soeurette ? J'essaie encore et encore mais il n'en a rien à faire… »

Il partit en ignorant ses élucubrations, les mains dans les poches pour cacher qu'il gardait les poings serrés.

Enoshima vivait seulement parce qu'elle lui était encore utile. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait aimer la situation, ou même elle.

Même Izuru se demandait s'il était encore complètement humain après ce que le Comité Directeur lui avait fait subir, mais il savait au moins qu'il en partageait les fonctions. Il avait toujours besoin de manger ou de dormir, même si peut-être moins que la norme. Alors, au lieu de s'occuper de sa survie seule, Izuru migra dans ce qu'il avait appelé inconsciemment la « chambre de Nanami ». Il y passait de toute façon quasiment tout son temps pour la surveiller, il lui avait semblé logique d'aussi y amener ses produits indispensables.

Il avait abandonné son lit, tirant seulement un des lits d'appoint restant à côté de celui de Nanami. Il avait apporté deux frigos portatifs, un rempli de nourriture, l'autre de poches de sang supplémentaires (O, il avait vérifié le groupe sanguin de Nanami aussitôt que possible et avait constaté qu'elle était du groupe O), des habits de change et un ordinateur portable qui lui permettait de continuer ses observations de l'école dans son temps libre. Leur système de sécurité était si faible que même s'il n'avait pas eu de talent il aurait pu quand même le hacker. C'était tout ce qu'il avait apporté mais aussi tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Et quant à où il avait tout obtenu… Eh bien l'Académie Kibôgamine était tellement occupé après les meurtres, elle ne remarquerait pas que quelques services de base avait été volés.

Lors des trois semaines suivantes, il regarda Enoshima se promener avec son esprit embrouillé et sa fausse vie. Il vit que la Parade des élèves de la réserve ne cessait de s'empirer au-delà des portes. Alors que les classes régulières prétendaient complètement que tout allait bien, que le comité mentait et couvrait leur corruption, les médias commençaient à flairer quelque chose.

Le monde extérieur succombait lentement au chaos et au désespoir, mais à l'intérieur de la chambre avec Nanami, ce monde ne semblait pas exister.

Il s'attendait à ce que s'occuper d'elle ne devienne vite ennuyeux, comme toute autre chose, peut-être plus vite que d'habitude, elle était comateuse, ne réagissait pas, incapable de lui donner les réponses qu'il voulait désespérément. Et, même si la routine devint effectivement vite ennuyeuse, cela ne devint pas une corvée. Chacune de ses actions comptait tellement pour sa survie, et justement, cela rendait chacune de ses actions précieuse.

Chaque jour, il changeait ses intraveineuses, lui donnant d'abord des nutriments en plus du sang et de la solution cristalloïde, puis uniquement des nutriments quand son volume intravasculaire présenta des paramètres acceptables, il la lavait avec une éponge, nettoyait ses plaies, changeait ses bandages et désinfectait tout à sa proximité. Une fois que ses points de suture n'eurent plus de risque de lâcher, il ajusta son corps toutes les quatre heures pour éviter qu'elle n'ait des escarres. Il surveillait sa température, sa pression sanguine, le rythme respiratoire et le rythme cardiaque, notant même le plus petit changement dans un journal. Cette surveillance constante ne lui donnait pas le temps pour dormir pendant de longues heures, alors il se maintenait par de nombreuses petites siestes, ne s'assoupissant que d'un oeil dans son lit.

Il était _bon_ que rien ne se passe. Cela voulait dire que son corps guérissait sans problème, bien que son esprit ne réagisse pas. La combinaison du manque d'oxygène, de la perte de sang et aussi du traumatisme émotionnel l'avait envoyé dans le gouffre de la non-réaction. Mais selon ses estimations, elle devrait passer du coma au syndrome d'éveil non-répondant dans une semaine ou deux. De là, il ne s'agirait plus que d'attendre qu'elle se « réveille ».

Quand il ne s'occupait pas d'elle, qu'il ne surveillait pas l'école ou qu'il ne s'occupait pas de ses propres besoins, Izuru fixait Nanami pendant de longs moments, une main occupée à jouer avec sa barrette alors qu'il regardait sa poitrine monter et descendre. Il réfléchissait souvent à propos du mystère autour d'elle et de son comportement. Même inconsciente, elle le fascinait. Même victime de ce qui devait être un horrible désespoir, trahie par sa professeure, enfermée dans un labyrinthe mortel, torturée et laissée seule à se vider lentement de son sang, elle n'avait pas succombé. Elle s'était battu contre des probabilités insondables, toutes inspirées par l'espoir de revoir ses amis, avec une certaine force d'âme.

Et puis il y avait ses propres actions. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait été poussé à agir autrement que pour sa propre défense, mais avec Nanami, il n'y avait même pas eu de question. Il avait voulu la sauver, et il avait réussi. Cela pouvait-il considéré être de l'espoir, dans un certain sens ?

Est-ce que l'espoir poussait à agir autant que le désespoir ?

Il soupira, se tirant de ses réflexions afin de commencer ses examens réguliers des blessures de Nanami. Elles guérissaient bien, remarqua-t-il alors qu'il changeait ses bandages. La lacération sur son front était la plus superficielle et celle qui s'en tirait le mieux. Elle avait croûté, la peau tout autour rose et gonflée. Quelques cheveux collaient sur les bords de la plaie et Izuru les repoussa.

Une fois qu'il le fit, cependant, ses doigts s'attardèrent inexplicablement, caressant les mèches roses. Ses yeux rouges les examinèrent curieusement. C'était quelque chose qu'il se trouvait à faire parfois, ses touchers qui se transformaient en caresse sans sa propre permission. Cela l'embrouillait, mais il trouvait l'acte apaisant, rassurant d'une certaine façon. Alors, il s'autorisait ces irrégularités.

La philosophie mise de côté… il y avait toujours cette attraction envers elle. Ce _besoin_ jusque dans ses os de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Cette… _tendresse_ qui montait de nulle part quand il fixait sa silhouette endormie et fragile. Cette contraction dans sa poitrine quand il pensait au fait qu'elle avait failli mourir, pas juste des mains d'Enoshima mais aussi à cause de sa propre inaction. C'était exaspérant à cause de la méconnaissance, mais en même temps fascinant.

Elle était une variable inconnue, une qu'il voulait résoudre, analyser. Pourquoi elle se faisait du souci, pourquoi elle se démenait, pourquoi elle croyait aussi fortement en l'espoir… Toutes ces choses piquaient sa curiosité. Pour une fois, il était curieux à propos d'un individu et des sentiments qu'il pouvait agiter en lui. Pas ceux qu'on lui _montrait_ , comme Enoshima, mais qu'on lui faisait activement ressentir soit pour une raison illogique ou hautement improbable.

Il avait des questions, et, pour une fois, aucune réponse.

 _Mais non_ , Izuru pensa soudainement, l'inspiration venant alors qu'il revoyait un éclair de cheveux rouges, amenés par les caméras de sécurité, _peut-être que ce n'est pas entièrement vrai._

C'était peut-être la première fois qu'il quittait le complexe depuis qu'il surveillait Nanami. Izuru ne comptait être absent longtemps, il savait où la Enoshima amnésique allait et il connaissait le chemin le plus court pour y arriver avant elle. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle arriva dans le couloir menant au bureau de Matsuda pour son rendez-vous, feuilletant son carnet de notes, il s'y trouvait, l'attendant, une ombre noire sur le mur blanc.

La jeune fille vacilla quand elle le vit.

« Euh… Je peux vous aider ? »

Elle tenta d'esquisser un sourire brave, même lorsqu'elle se recula d'un ou deux pas. Tous les nerfs dans son corps bourdonnaient fébrilement, même si elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que ce jeune homme avait une présence… Une présence qui l'effrayait.

Il l'étudia de ses yeux rouges perçants et troublants

« Est-ce que le nom de Kamukura Izuru te dit quelque chose ? »

Elle fit non de la tête, lentement, ses yeux apeurés fixant çà et là alors qu'elle serrait son carnet de notes contre sa poitrine.

« Ikusaba Mukuro ? »

Non.

« …Enoshima Junko ? »

Non. Elle risqua un regard en sa direction, s'attendant au pire de lui à cause de son ignorance à ses questions sur ces personnes qu'elle devrait apparemment connaître. Son visage était totalement blanc d'expression, impossible à lire et cela ne la rendait que plus nerveuse…

« É-Écoutez, bafouilla-t-elle, si on s'est déjà rencontrés, n-ne le prenez pas mal si je ne m'en souviens pas ! Ma mémoire est vraiment mauvaise, donc… Je vais juste vérifier dans mon carnet… »

L'inconnu le lui arracha des mains, réduisant la distance entre eux pendant la durée qu'il lui prit pour cligner des yeux.

« Non, attendez, rendez-le moi s'il-vous-plaît, j'en be…Hein ? Hein ? »

La fille aux cheveux rouges s'agita pour regarder dans toutes les directions. Il était _parti_ , _disparu_ , comment quelqu'un pouvait juste disparaitre de la sorte ? Et il avait emporté son journal de souvenirs ! Elle pouvait sentir la panique monter en elle, elle commençait déjà à oublier à quoi il ressemblait, et après elle oublierait même qu'il avait en effet été là, et elle ne retrouverait jamais son journal, et…

« Pourquoi tu es plantée là avec tes yeux de merlan frit ? Tu as l'air encore plus stupide que d'habitude. »

Elle se retourna et, _oh_ , le Paradis venait de s'ouvrir, le soleil lui souriait, Matsuda-kun se trouvait devant elle. Son beau visage présentait un air renfrogné, comme d'habitude, et son carnet était toujours perdu, mais il se trouvait là et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Tout irait bien maintenant qu'il était avec elle. Tout allait _toujours_ bien quand il était avec elle.

« M-Matsuda-kun ! C-c'était horrible ! Il y avait un garçon, je n'arrive pas à me rappeler à quoi il ressemblait, mais je sais qu'il était là… Et il a pris mon journal de souvenirs ! Je l'ai perdu, on doit le retrouver, il l'a volé…

— Ou alors tu l'as juste fait tomber, se moqua-t-il.

— Eh ? »

Elle se retourna et vit le carnet sur le sol derrière elle. Elle cligna des yeux.

« Comment es-tu arrivé là ? »

 _N'y avait-il pas quelqu'un d'autre ?_

Mais quand elle le ramassa et l'ouvrit pour voir la dernière entrée, il n'y avait aucune mention d'une autre personne. Elle fronça les sourcils, sentant un vague sentiment de doute, comme si, de quelque façon, cette personne sombre était importante. Mais si ce n'était pas dans son carnet, c'est que ce n'était pas important pour elle. Et si ce n'était pas important pour elle, c'est que cela n'avait rien à voir avec elle et donc, elle autorisa à ces derniers vestiges de souvenirs à disparaître. Elle serra son journal contre sa poitrine, sautillant sur la plante de ses pieds, heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé même si elle avait oublié pourquoi.

Matsuda-kun était dos à la porte, la gardant ouverte pour elle.

« Peut-être que ton cerveau disjoncte enfin totalement et que maintenant tu hallucines en plus d'oublier. »

Halluciner ? Comment ça, halluciner ?

« Eh ?! Ca a l'air effrayant ! J-je ne veux pas commencer à halluciner ! »

Alors que les deux entraient dans la salle d'examen, Izuru sortit de sa cachette dans un coin d'ombre, la tête inclinée.

Alors, voilà ce que donnait Enoshima sans son désespoir.

C'était fascinant à quel point elle était… _Similaire_ à la Enoshima qu'il avait connue. Elle était encore insipide et pleine d'énergie, mais bien moins sadique. Il avait déjà pu observer à quel point le désespoir pouvait déformer une personnalité, d'abord avec le conseil des étudiants, et ensuite avec la classe 77, mais c'était quand même autre chose de rencontrer une personne corrompue par le désespoir puis de voir leur véritable personnalité. Cela offrait une nouvelle perspective, et il les chérissait toutes.

Et il y avait aussi autre chose d'intéressant, la chose même qu'il était venu tester : la confusion dans les yeux de la jeune fille quand il avait récité les noms était réelle, autant que la panique qu'elle avait montrée quand il avait pris le carnet. Elle ne se souvenait vraiment plus de lui, de sa soeur ou même d'elle-même et elle croyait vraiment au mensonge qu'elle vivait.

Mais il avait reconnu les émotions dans ses yeux quand elle avait regardé Matsuda. Ils avaient été pleins d'admiration de bonheur et d'amour. Elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir de quelque chose qu'elle ait vécu avec lui, ne pouvait peut-être même pas se souvenir des raisons pour lesquelles elle aimait Matsuda, mais pourtant, elle l'aimait encore. Le moindre de ses souvenirs avait été enlevé, pourtant, ce sentiment survivait.

 _…Tout comme moi…_

Si l'effaçage des souvenirs n'était pas parvenu à enlever ces sentiments pour elle, alors il était logique de penser que cela avait échoué pour lui aussi. Le paradoxe qu'il avait supposé était vrai après tout : il avait gardé les sentiments de Hinata Hajime pour Nanami Chiaki, et à en juger par les signaux et les connotations de son comportement auprès d'elle, ils étaient de nature romantique. Il avait gardé les sentiments _romantiques_ de Hinata Hajime pour Nanami Chiaki.

Izuru retourna ces phrases dans son esprit, une certaine incertitude l'irritant. Désormais, il connaissait les raisons de ses agissements, mais qu'était-il censé faire avec ce qu'il venait d'apprendre ? Qu'est-ce que cela changeait ?

Rien, conclut-il. Savoir qu'il était attaché de façon romantique à Nanami le surprenait, bien sûr, mais rien n'avait vraiment changé. Il souhaitait toujours que la gamer survive, il voulait toujours avoir une chance de lui parler et il avait encore envie de la surveiller. Ses objectifs étaient les mêmes qu'avant, il avait seulement déterminé la cause de sa motivation.

Alors, silencieusement, il s'éclipsa pour retourner au côté de Nanami, ne laissant aucune trace de trace de sa présence à cet endroit, à l'exception d'une minuscule éraflure sur le sol.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Écran de chargement

Cette fanfic me tue par sa longueur, mais c'est un vrai bonheur de la traduire. Merci à Aeliheart974 pour me soutenir et me supporter mais surtout merci à elle de lire et de reviewer. Love you girl.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Écran de chargement

La pupille de Nanami était petite, contractée comme pour ne pas être aveuglée par la lumière qu'on lui faisait subir. Mais quand Izuru agita sa main devant l'oeil, ce dernier ne suivit pas le mouvement. Il relâcha doucement sa paupière, éteignant sa petite lampe avant de la poser. Son examen journalier était fini.

Il n'avait plus quitté le chevet de la gamer depuis sa rencontre avec la Enoshima amnésique deux semaines auparavant. Sur un plan physique, ses blessures étaient presque guéries désormais, les croûtes étaient tombées, laissant derrière elles des tissus cicatriciels sains. Il massait les muscles de ses membres pour éviter l'atrophie mais elle serait quand même très faible, et malheureusement, Izuru n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si elle avait subi des dégâts neurologiques permanents. Ses jambes, surtout, risquaient gros, au vu que les multiples blessures qu'elles avaient subies avaient pu endommager chaque muscle, tendon ou nerf à l'intérieur.

Comme il l'avait prédit, le cerveau de Nanami avait commencé à montrer des signes d'activité peu après sa petite escapade. Elle avait traversé des cycles circadiens plutôt irréguliers et son visage se tordait et grimaçait sans raison. Pourtant, elle ne répondait pas aux stimuli extérieurs : les commandes verbales étaient ignorées et tous ses mouvements étaient faits instinctivement, involontairement, sans aucun but. Elle ne pouvait ni manger ni parler. Elle n'était pas totalement consciente mais pas complètement inconsciente non plus, elle se trouvait plutôt quelque part entre les deux.

Bien sûr, Izuru savait qu'il n'y avait aucun schéma logique avant qu'une personne atteinte du syndrome de sommeil non-répondant ne se réveille, et tout bien considéré, son rétablissement avançait assez bien. Mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas s'empêcher de se sentir un peu impatient. Cette envie en lui, ce besoin d'apprendre à la connaître, de la voir enfin entièrement rétablie commençait à devenir compliqué à ignorer. Mentalement, il fouilla dans ses archives de connaissance et de talent pour la moindre possibilité qu'il aurait pu oublier.

Ah, voilà. Des recherches médicales avaient rapporté que parler à des patients en état végétatif les aidait parfois à quitter cet état. Le son des voix stimulait certains nerfs sans le cerveau, le rendant plus alerte et actif. Théoriquement, cela l'aidait à l'inciter à se réveiller plus rapidement et lui apportait aussi apparemment un minimum de réconfort.

… Eh bien, il imaginait qu'il pouvait essayer juste pour voir ce qu'il se passerait.

« Nanami, » commença-t-il, et il s'arrêta.

Intéressant, essayer de lui parler maintenant le faisait se sentir stupide. Etait-ce à cause de la personne à qui il essayait de parler ? Non, il n'avait pas été frappé de cette émotion chaque fois qu'il lui avait parlé avant. Alors ce devait être à cause de la situation. C'était compréhensible : même avec tous ses talents, le bavardage n'était pas son fort. Il ne parlait que quand lorsqu'il y voyait une utilité, ce qui était rare, et il ne se souvenait pas déjà avoir parlé de façon décontractée avec qui que ce soit durant son existence. Ses professeurs lui avaient uniquement adressé la parole pour le tester, avec des questions, des réponses et des énigmes, et Enoshima était parfaitement satisfaite de parler par-dessus ses silences. Qu'était-il censé dire à quelqu'un incapable de répondre ?

Il devait se débrouiller avec ses capacités. Présenter les faits. C'était dans la nature humaine que de trouver l'inconnu effrayant pour parler logiquement, alors, les faits seraient rassurants.

« … Tu es en sécurité, » continua Izuru, des relents d'inconfort rampant comme des araignées le long de son dos. « Ton corps a bien guéri, et la personne qui t'a voulu du mal ne sait pas que tu es vivante. Je me suis occupé de ta guérison ces cinq dernières semaines. »

Elle ne répondit pas. Bien sûr que non, il était stupide et illogique de penser qu'elle se réveillerait magiquement au seul son de sa voix. C'était la vraie vie, pas un roman à l'eau de rose.

Il chercha quelque chose d'autre à dire et se souvint de ce qu'il avait vu quelques jours auparavant : Enoshima qui avait poignardé Matsuda puis qui avait piétiné son corps jusqu'à qu'on ne puisse plus le reconnaître.

« …Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. »

Son front se plissa avant de redevenir plat. Une réponse automatique due aux irrégularités dans ses ondes cérébrales, rien de plus.

Izuru se leva, ses doigts s'enroulant automatiquement autour de sa barrette, geste qui était devenu une habitude.

« Prends autant de temps qu'il te faudra pour te rétablir. Je ne vais pas t'abandonner ».

* * *

Il parla encore quelque fois au corps de Nanami après cette première interaction mais arrêta sous peu. Il n'avait simplement plus rien à lui dire et l'embarras qu'il ressentait quand il lui parlait était devenu ennuyeux. Des mois passèrent avant qu'Enoshima ne le rappelle, des mois depuis son expérience s'était terminée. Il avait tout regardé avec ennui, avait vu la panique du conseil d'administration et les corps ensanglantés des membres du comité directeur qu'Ikusaba avait laissés derrière elle. Les Sœurs du Désespoir étaient de nouveau en action. L'Ultime Soldat faisait le sale boulot pour sa soeur à ce moment, mais il avait quand même fermé et piégé la porte de la chambre de Nanami avant de partir.

Enoshima l'attendant dans la pièce dans laquelle elle retenait Mitarai, tournant sur une chaise et toujours habillée de la tenue qu'elle avait porté lors de sa phase amnésique. Il s'arrêta au pas de la porte, attendant qu'elle ralentisse assez pour le voir. Un énorme sourire s'étala sur son visage et elle étira une jambe, arrêtant ainsi le mouvement de la chaise.

« Kamukura-senpai ! » cria la blond fraise en se levant d'un bond. « Oh mon Dieu, ça fait si longtemps ! Dis-moi comment tu t'es senti ! Je t'ai manqué ?

— Non, » rétorqua-t-il de manière froide et catégorique.

Il avait à peine pensé à elle lorsqu'il ne surveillait pas l'école pour dire vrai. Il s'était rapidement lassé d'être énervé contre Enoshima. Il n'allait pas agir contre elle et sans aucune forme de catharsis, cet état était devenu usé et insipide. Mais pourtant, pour son intérêt, cette colère refaisait surface rien qu'en la regardant. De plus, cela avait profondément changé sa perception de la jeune fille. Au lieu d'une _maigre aversion_ alliée à de la _tolérance_ qu'il avait auparavant ressenties, il ne ressentait plus que de l' _aversion_ qu'il avait dû se forcer à garder pour lui.

Elle renifla, de fausses larmes lui montant aux yeux et des… _champignons_ apparaissant curieusement sur sa tête.

« Comment peux-tu être aussi cruel ? Nous sommes censés être partenaires, tu sais ! Ca fait des mois que je suis en deuil et tu ne me rends visite que maintenant, et en plus tu dis ça ! Tu ne savais pas qu'il était convenable de réconforter une fille lorsqu'elle perd son amant plutôt que de la rejeter ? Mon pauvre Yasuke-kun… pleura-t-elle en essuyant une larme imaginaire.

— Si tu ne voulais qu'il meure, peut-être que tu n'aurais pas dû le tuer ».

Enoshima jeta sa tête en arrière et hurla de rire. Les champignons volèrent de sa tête.

« Oh, mais où serait alors le désespoir ? L'amour c'est la douleur, et la douleur, c'est le désespoir, donc l'amour c'est le désespoir ! J'aimais tellement mon Yasuke-kun chéri. Je l'aimais vraiment jusqu'à que l'amour nous sépare, et ça me fait aussi beaucoup souffrir qu'il soit parti… »

Ses bras enveloppèrent son corps, ses ongles vernis de rouge rentrant dans sa peau alors qu'elle laissa s'échapper un son à mi-chemin entre le rire et le pleurs. Intéressant. Pour une fois, Izuru ne pouvait pas déduire si elle jouait la comédie ou pas.

Mais si cette émotion était réelle, elle disparut à la seconde d'après lorsque Enoshima plongea sa tête dans ses mains en poussant un gémissement qui ne pouvait être que faux. Ses épaules se soulevaient avec ses pleurs exagérés. Il la fixa avec apathie, la regardant pleurer de manière théâtrale, alors qu'elle lui jetait parfois un coup d'œil entre ses doigts.

« Tu sais, roucoula-t-elle enfin en baissant ses mains, c'est le moment où tu es censé me prendre tout contre toi alors que je pleure contre ta poitrine à cause de mon amour disparu. »

La seule réponse d'Izuru fut son silence méprisant et le plissement de ses yeux. Enoshima rit de nouveau, abandonnant son rôle de veuve endeuillée.

« Tu es vraiment mort à l'intérieur, n'est-ce pas ? Je me pose quand même la question, tu es né comme ça ou c'est mon désespoir qui t'a fait ça ? »

Son dernier commentaire sans intérêt rappela à Izuru une conversation qu'il avait surprise entre Enoshima et Ikusaba, où le soldat avait demandé pourquoi elle ne le dénonçait pas simplement au comité directeur. Enoshima avait juste ri, lui expliquant de manière condescendante à quel point les laisser se tortiller et le chercher était bien plus rentable. Elle avait fini avec une affirmation comme quoi il était désormais assurément tombé dans le désespoir à cause d'elle, et que donc, ce n'était pas comme s'il était encore une véritable menace, ce qui avait été presque _amusant_ pour Izuru.

Cela pouvait vouloir dire deux choses. Soit elle mentait afin d'apaiser sa sœur, ce qui semblait peu probable vu ce qu'Izuru avait observé des traitements qu'Enoshima lui avait réservé, ou alors elle se faisait beaucoup trop d'idées sur l'impact qu'elle avait sur lui. Même avant qu'il n'ait découvert Nanami et son espoir, il n'était pas en plein désespoir, seulement ennuyé et curieux. Alors, qu'Enoshima pense qu'elle avait une influence sur son mental et son état émotionnel… c'en était _presque_ amusant.

Bien que la femme en elle-même soit ennuyeuse et prévisible, les idées et les expériences qu'elle menait ne l'étaient pas, et c'est ce qui le mena à demander :

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? Pas juste d'avoir perdu l'homme que tu aimais, mais de savoir que tu es la raison pour laquelle il est mort. »

Un rictus maniaque se peignit sur son visage, encore plus fou que ceux qu'elle affichait d'habitude.

« Eh ?! Kamukura-senpai me demande de parler de mes sentiments avec lui ?! Oh, comme j'ai attendu ce moment ! Comment pourrais-je refuser une telle offre ? »

Ses mains se mirent à errer sur son corps, elle commença, les yeux à demi fermés :

« C'est comme si quelqu'un avait ouvert ma poitrine et piétiné mon cœur. Comme si le ciel était en train de tomber tout autour de moi et que le sol m'aspirait complètement. Ça fait des mois maintenant, mais ce désespoir est encore si désespérément fort… si désespérément beau… si désespérément _orgasmique_ ! »

Un rouge profond s'étendit sur ses joues et elle gémit, de manière longue et interminable.

« Il est difficile d'imaginer que je puisse un jour ressentir un désespoir encore plus désespérant que celui-ci ! Et peut-être bien que c'est le meilleur des désespoirs entre tous ! »

Tuer ceux que l'on aimait était censé être le plus grand des désespoirs…? Izuru essaya de s'imaginer en train de tuer Nanami, et l'image qui lui vint agita vraiment ses entrailles, mais pas de la manière plaisante qu'Enoshima décrivait.

Si l'ultime objectif du désespoir était de tuer ses êtres chers… n'était-ce pas… prévisible ? N'étaient-ce pas juste tous les chemins menant au même point à la fin ? Mais les actions qui étaient réalisées lors du cheminement n'étaient pas prévisibles.

Est-ce que les actions imprévisibles l'emportaient sur le fait qu'elles menaient à un futur prévisible ? Où est-ce que les actions apparemment imprévisibles présentaient elles aussi des schémas logiques, des schémas qu'il n'avait pas encore perçus mais qu'il allait bientôt analyser ? Où est-ce qu'il découvrirait qu'il était possible d'atteindre différentes fins à travers le désespoir ?

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, Enoshima avait changé pour prendre da personnalité de professeure, ajustant une paire de lunettes alors qu'elle soutenait un tableau de liège comiquement grand.

« Maintenant, voyons ce qui va suivre sur notre itinéraire en tant qu'Ultimes Désespoirs. »

De multiples photographies imprimées, schémas et graphiques se trouvaient sur le tableau, et elle tapota une photo d'elle accompagnée de cinq enfants avec une baguette.

« Dirige ton attention ici, si tu le veux bien. »

Les yeux d'Izuru dérivèrent sur les enfants de la photo. Trois garçons et deux filles d'environ une dizaine d'années, tous avec des cheveux de couleur vive, sauf pour un dont le visage était caché sous un masque de cuir fait-main. La mannequin tapota de nouveau la photo avec la baguette, comme pour y mettre une emphase.

« Pendant que tu m'as ignorée ces derniers mois, j'ai été à l'extérieur pour me faire des relations. Je te présente Towa Monaca-chan et ses petits amis, les auto-proclamés ''Soldats de l'Espoir'' ».

Enoshima pouffa et laissa tomber ses lunettes

« Ugh, ne penses-tu pas que c'est le titre le plus dégoûtant que tu aies pu entendre ? Mais bon, hein, ce ne sont que des gamins. Donne-leur juste la plus petite once d'affection et ils se jetteront dessus. Ils peuvent s'appeler comme ils veulent, tant qu'ils admettent qu'ils sont _à moi_ à la fin. »

Le nom qu'elle avait évoqué lui provoqua un éclair de mémoire, des informations dont il avait été gavé par ses professeurs.

« Towa… Comme Towa Takuichi ? Elle est de la même famille que lui ?

— Bingo ! La petite Monaca-chan est sa bâtarde brillante mais non désirée. Elle est en réalité la directrice générale de la branche robotique du Groupe Towa à un si jeune âge ! Ça veut dire qu'elle a accès à tous leurs matériaux… toutes leurs ressources… tous leurs _robots_. »

Enoshima se frotta les mains joyeusement.

« Et comme j'ai été une _si_ bonne amie avec elle, elle a accepté de prendre une commande pour moi. Bientôt, j'aurai assez d'ours-robots pour couvrir le monde… Je pense que ''Monokuma'' serait un bon nom pour eux. Et ce n'est même pas la meilleure partie, oh que non ! Tu vois, il y a ce gamin dans ma classe, Fujisaki Chihiro, l'Ultime Programmeur, qui a été invité à travailler sur ce projet plutôt _fascinant_ avec Yasuke-kun et une notre midinette. Après avoir beaucoup parlé à Fujisaki-kun et avoir fouillé dans les notes enfin disponibles de Yasuke-kun, j'ai enfin analysé exactement ce que c'était. Et laisse-moi te dire, ça laisse voir quelques possibilités délicieusement désespérantes ! »

Elle tapota une énorme feuille avec insouciance. Izuru examina l'information qu'on lui donnait, une étincelle d'intérêt dansant dans sa poitrine. _Un programme thérapeutique visant à aider les personnes souffrant de troubles de stress post-traumatique (TSPT) et d'autres troubles traumatiques ; une technologie et des techniques qui, théoriquement, pourraient guérir la manipulation mental ; avec comme cadre une réalité virtuelle paisible et inattaquable…_

« Tu veux prendre le dessus sur ce programme de quelque manière, théorisa-t-il, et le corrompre pour qu'il puisse encore plus étendre ton désespoir. Un virus en quelque sorte, inséré au préalable, est la conclusion logique. Ensuite, tu vas tester le programme via un proxy pour voir si il marche bien.

— Que quelqu'un donne un prix à cet homme ! acclama Enoshima. Tu as tout deviné du premier coup ! J'ai pris la liberté de déjà le faire, une bonne petite Junko 2.0 qui va infecter tout le monde dans ce programme avec ma personnalité adorable. Même si je viens à mourir, je vais continuer à vivre… ah, comme c'est merveilleux. Bien sûr, ce n'est _qu'un_ dernier recours, au cas où quelque chose ne m'arrive, ce qui veut aussi dire que quelque chose est arrivé à ma sœur. Ce petit porcelet moche ne saurait pas vivre sans moi. Et vu comme mon lavage de cerveau marche, la plupart de mes soldats du désespoir s'effondreraient aussi. Alors, il ne reste plus que toi qui sois capable de récupérer mon IA et la télécharger après l'événement de ma mort prématurée et _tragiquement désespérante_. Le ferais-tu pour moi, Kamukura-senpai ? »

Elle battit des cils.

Une IA. Un programme pouvant altérer les esprits. Une réalité virtuelle sans aucune interférence ou influence extérieure, seulement ce qui existait dans sa propre contenance.

Un moyen de voir qui était réellement le plus fort, réellement le plus imprévisible, l'espoir ou le désespoir.

« Je le ferai, » dit-il, et Enoshima poussa un cri de joie à la manière d'une petite fille.

« Ah, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi ! Mon IA se trouvera à Towa City, donc si tu dois la récupérer un jour, va juste faire un tour là-bas ! »

Elle croisa ses mains derrière son dos et sourit, se balançant sur ses talons.

« Toutes les pièces sont bien tombées, et bientôt, le spectacle va commencer ! Le jour de la remise des diplômes… C'est là que tout va vraiment commencer. Tu peux attendre encore quelques semaines, n'est-ce pas Kamukura-senpai ? Je promets que ça en vaudra la peine… »

* * *

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, seulement quelques semaines après son rendez-vous avec elle, à la fin de l'année scolaire, Enoshima lança son plan. La chute de la Kibôgamine fut un massacre insensé, des bâtiments furent incendiés et autant les étudiants que la faculté furent abattus dans une grande variété de manière originalement douloureuse. Ensuite, le suicide collectif, les étudiants sans talent des classes préparatoires qui sautèrent du haut des bâtiments ou qui se jetèrent dans les flammes, leur rôle rempli. C'était à la fois ennuyeusement prévisible, tout s'était déroulé selon le plan d'Enoshima, et chaotique de manière assez imprévisible. Le comportement des élèves des cours principaux était intéressant à observer , pour essayer de voir lesquels d'entre eux éclateraient en sanglots, lesquels essaieraient de se défendre, lesquels fuiraient, lesquels resteraient avec leurs amis, lesquels les abandonneraient pour sauver leur peau…

 _Enfin… La dernière confrontation entre l'espoir et le désespoir sera un spectacle à ne pas manquer._ Un qui pourrait avec un peu de chance enfin lui donner la réponse qu'il cherchait. Lui donner une _liberté_ dans sa vie monotone.

Il avait diverti Enoshima et sa sœur pour la dernière fois, écouté son monologue, vérifié à nouveau qu'elle avait bien effacé sa présence des souvenirs des membres de la classe 77, et était revenu au complexe pour finir les préparations avant son départ. D'abord, il fit comme convenu et effaça ses souvenirs de la classe 77. Il avait prévu que Nanami voudrait connaître leur sort, alors il n'effaça que les souvenirs de leurs personnalités, pas de ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Cela lui permit aussi de garder son habilité à déduire à quels endroits ils allaient se réunir, et ainsi pouvoir les éviter. Même s'il souhaitait rendre leur prochaine rencontre plus intéressante, il souhaitait aussi que cela se fasse selon _ses_ conditions, et ces conditions n'incluaient pas d'avoir une Nanami inconsciente là où le danger se trouvait.

Aussitôt qu'Izuru eut fini d'effacer sa mémoire, il alla la chercher et la sortir de cet endroit. La transporter présentait une certaine difficulté, autant médicalement que physiquement parlant, dans une procédure normale, il y aurait eu une équipe pour l'attacher sur un brancard à roulettes et manœuvrer pour la faire sortir. Vu qu'il n'était qu'un unique homme, cette option n'était pas disponible. Mais il y en avait d'autres.

Il détacha les intraveineuses de la jeune fille, l'attacha précautionneusement à un fauteuil d'évacuation et quitta le complexe. Il émergea dans les suites de la bataille, les corps des élèves des classes préparatoires jonchant le sol autour de lui, du rouge coulant lentement sur les pavés et l'herbe. Le suicide collectif avait mis fin à tous les combats sur le sol de l'Académie. Un silence de mort régnait à l'exception du vrombissement des pales d'un hélicoptère. Ses yeux se levèrent vers l'endroit où il pouvait voir les hélicoptères des médias en surplace dans les airs, des projecteurs éclairant le sol et mettant l'accent sur l'horrible carnage.

Les éviter était un jeu d'enfant, il prévit simplement les zones par lesquelles les reporters seraient le plus intéressé (les zones où il y avait le plus de mort et de destruction, en plus de quelque endroit à valeur hautement symbolique), et calcula les angles, les tailles et les vitesses des rayons pour déduire où et quand les lumières balaieraient. Grâce à cela, il se fraya un chemin rapide, facile et sans être vu jusqu'aux portes, qui avaient été démolies par les élèves des classes préparatoires. Izuru manœuvra le fauteuil de Nanami avec dextérité par-dessus le métal plié et se dirigea vers l'ambulance qu'il avait volée le jour d'avant et qu'il avait garée plus bas sur la route, à l'abri des regards.

Il connecta rapidement Nanami aux intraveineuses qui l'attendait. Elle avait des compagnons de route dans la forme de provisions, des objets nécessaires à sa survie et à celle d'Izuru qu'il avait amenés la veille. Son ordinateur portable était en sécurité dans son sac, partageant sa place avec les consoles et les jeux qu'Izuru avait, après un moment de réflexion, pris pour l'Ultime Gamer. Tout était attaché soigneusement pour que rien ne puisse frapper Nanami, ou pour qu'elle ne soit pas éjectée. Puis il se glissa à la place conducteur et tourna la clef de démarrage, une main activant déjà le GPS sur son téléphone.

Rester à l'académie était une option qu'il avait considérée mais écartée. Enoshima lui avait joyeusement confié les plans d'un nouveau jeu de tuerie avant que leurs chemins ne se soient quittés. Il ne savait pas quand Enoshima le lancerait, mais quand elle le ferait, la zone deviendrait un champ de bataille alors que des gens essaieraient de façon prévisible de forcer les portes pour secourir les élèves. Une bombe mal placée ou une mine pourraient causer l'effondrement d'une partie du plafond du complexe, peut-être même sur eux. De plus, ils seraient éventuellement à court de nourriture et de provisions, ce qui voudrait dire qu'il aurait à partir pour aller en chercher, et tout ce que l'école possédait avait été transporté à l'intérieur du refuge de la classe 78. Leur voler entrainerait plus de problèmes que cela n'en valait vraiment la peine.

Donc non, cette fois, la chose la plus logique à faire était d'aller chercher la civilisation. Il n'avait pas l'intention se mêler aux personnes plus que ce qui était nécessaire pour refaire le stock, mais le choix du lieu comptait. Il devait être assez grand pour fournir toutes les provisions dont lui et Nanami avaient besoin, mais assez petit pour éviter d'attirer les yeux des Ultimes Désespoirs. Izuru avait choisi plusieurs endroits qui conviendraient bien à ses attentes et avait pris sa décision en s'appuyant sur ses analyses pour savoir où le désespoir serait plus lent à sévir, combien de population se trouvait à chaque endroit, quelles provisions elles proposaient, la présence de nature, la distance et d'autres facteurs. Il était sûr de son choix : ici, il attendrait autant pour le rétablissement de Nanami mais aussi le temps de finaliser les détails de son plan.

Et ainsi ils partirent, laissant l'académie mourante derrière eux.

* * *

Le temps passa.

Le désespoir continuait à s'étendre sur le monde. Enoshima Junko attendait le bon temps dans le refuge de la Kibôgamine, elle attendait l'opportunité de lancer son jeu. Les Ultimes Désespoirs, avec parmi eux la classe 77, commettaient des horreurs sans nom en son nom, leurs esprits brisés et tordus pour qu'ils croient qu'ils faisaient de bonnes choses. La Future Fondation avait vu le jour face à ce conflit, peinant à se défendre. A des kilomètres de tout cela, Kamukura Izuru était arrivé dans une petite ville paisible et avait rapidement monté un endroit où vivre. De temps à autre, il partait pour les grandes villes pour y observer le chaos, mais la plupart du temps qu'un fantôme dans la banlieue, un protecteur sombre pour la fille qui se trouvait dans leur sanctuaire.

Jusqu'à qu'un jour, les paupières de Nanami Chiaki ne frémissent jusqu'à s'ouvrir et que ses yeux ne rencontrent les siens.

* * *

La fac reprend lundi pour moi, rip, j'essaierai de traduire le prochain chapitre aussi vite que je le pourrai ! (pas dans deux mois, promis)

N'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y a des moments où la traduction vous semble bizarre ! Et j'espère que la fic vous plaît !

Lots of love pour la rentrée.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Insérez une pièce

La régularité ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? La même question pour poster des chapitres à des heures décentes de la journée. Ce sont bien deux choses que je ne sais pas faire. Mais, l'important, c'est que j'ai enfin fini de traduire ce chapitre entre deux devoirs de fac et la déprime habituelle de ma vie. Enjoy !

(o)

Chapitre 4 : Insérez une pièce pour continuer

Le monde était intemporel, sombre et chaud. C'était comme un rêve, trop lent et sirupeux. Il y avait quelqu'un avec elle, elle pouvait le sentir, mais cette personne était simplement hors de sa portée. Elle pensait bien avoir sa voix quelques fois. Elle ne se sentait pas particulièrement presser d'aller le chercher, il n'allait pas partir. Elle pouvait rester enveloppée là pour toujours, alors elle se laissa porter.

Après ce qui aurait pu être quelques secondes ou des années plus tard, elle se rendit compte que quelque chose dans sa tête n'arrêtait pas de se répéter. Une petite pensée insistante que Chiaki, une fois qu'elle en eut conscience, ne pouvait pas ignorer, qu'importe le nombre de fois où elle essayait. Elle grimaça et essaya de se détourner de cette pensée, mais elle la poursuivit.

 _Je dois me lever. Les cours vont bientôt commencer, Yukizome-sensei ne va pas être contente si j'arrive en retard…_

Une fois que ces mots résonnèrent dans sa tête, ils dominèrent son monde, des « Lève-toi » en réverbération autour d'elle. Elle se sentait être attrapée par une main invisible et être tirée en arrière à travers les ténèbres. Elles semblaient se resserrer autour d'elle, elles devenaient un tunnel, et elle s'approchait rapidement d'une lumière…

Aussitôt qu'elle passa au travers, elle s'arrêta brusquement. Elle se trouvait à nouveau dans les ténèbres. Mais c'était différent d'avant. Plus lourd et plus tangible.

La conscience lui vint d'abord par la forme du toucher. Ses membres lui pesaient autant que du plomb. Il y avait quelque qui la picotait au niveau de ses coudes et de ses poignets, comme une aiguille. Et son pyjama semblait vraiment fin contre sa peau. L'air était étrangement chaud, est-ce que l'Académie avait enfin fait réparer le radiateur en panne ? Elle se souviendrait de quelqu'un qui serait venu pour le faire, non ?

Ensuite, le silence la frappa. Leurs chambres étaient insonorisées, alors qu'il n'y ait pas de bruit extérieur n'était pas inhabituel, mais elle était sûre que sa bonne vieille SNES était prise de coil whine. Elle avait prévu de demander à Soda-kun d'y jeter un oeil pour qu'elle arrête de faire du bruit pendant la nuit. Où l'avait-elle déjà fait et il l'avait déjà réparée ?

« Les cours », lui rappela son cerveau endormi. À contre-cœur, Chiaki ouvrit les yeux et fut presque aveuglée par les lumières au-dessus d'elle. Elle grimaça et referma les yeux, voyant des points derrière ses paupières. Après quelques secondes crispées, elle osa les rouvrir, ses paupières formant une mince fente. A travers ses cils, elle ne pouvait pas voir grand chose, mais le plafond au-dessus d'elle n'était _pas_ celui de sa chambre.

 _Hein…?_

Ouvrir ses yeux un peu plus ne semblait pas dangereux. Avec sa vision plus claire, elle put remarquer que le plafond était fait de carreaux. Blancs, et totalement inintéressants. Elle les fixa pendant un bon moment, encore vaseuse, puis tourna sa tête vers la droite et sentit son torticolis.

Du rouge. Du rouge fut la première chose qu'elle vit. Des yeux rouges qui perçaient dans les siens, sur un visage en partie caché par les longs et épais cheveux noirs qui cascadaient sur ses épaules. Mais elle reconnaissait quand même ce visage. C'était un visage qu'elle avait eu envie de revoir depuis des mois. Son cœur tressauta.

 _Hinata-kun_ … non. Elle savait que c'était Hinata-kun, mais ne l'était pas vraiment en même temps. Pourtant elle savait que de quelque manière, elle _l'avait_ déjà vu quelque part. Comment ? Elle essayait de rattraper des souvenirs, mais ils glissaient à travers ses doigts comme de l'eau. Tout ce qu'elle avait, c'était la lointaine sensation de courir.

Avec cette réalisation, son coeur commença à battre violemment contre sa cage thoracique et l'air disparut soudainement de ses poumons. Où était-elle, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi ne se souvenait-elle pas…

« Reste calme ».

La voix était presque exactement la même que celle de Hinata-kun, mais un peu plus grave, un peu plus douce. Elle l'amena à obéir immédiatement. Elle avait déjà entendu cette même voix avant, elle lui était _familière_ et elle s'y accrocha.

« Tu n'es pas en danger ici. Tu dois certainement ressentir une certaine désorientation et une perte de mémoire à court terme. C'est normal pour quelqu'un qui sort d'une grande période de perte de connaissance. »

Une grande période de quoi ?

« Qu… »

Sa voix lui semblait aiguë et nasillarde. Elle faiblissait, se cassait, et sortit comme une toux dure. Chiaki lécha ses lèvres, fraîchement consciente du point auquel sa bouche et sa gorge étaient sèches. Le jeune homme mit l'ordinateur portable qu'il utilisait de côté et se leva de sa chaise. Il quitta son champ de vision, revenant quelques instants plus tard avec un verre à la main. L'autre tint l'arrière de sa tête pour la lever.

« N'essaie pas de parler. Ta voix s'est affaiblie à force de ne pas être utilisée. Tu vas avoir besoin de quelques minutes pour regagner tes fonctions vocales. »

Il leva le verre jusqu'à sa bouche, et elle sentit de l'eau contre ses lèvres. Lentement, elle les écarta, et le liquide se déversa le long de sa gorge. Pendant un moment bref et terrifiant, elle oublia comment avaler et faillit s'étouffer, mais l'instinct reprit le dessus et l'eau fut avalée. Elle toussa une nouvelle fois.

Pas-Vraiment-Hinata-kun récupéra un mouchoir de quelque part et essuya l'eau qui avait coulé le long de son menton. Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, il se déplaça pour vérifier quelque chose à côté de son lit. Une machine peut-être ? Chiaki se détendit de façon hésitante, elle voulait parler mais se sentait soudainement trop exténuée pour essayer de le faire. Elle bâilla et il tourna la tête.

« Il semble que tu vas te rendormir, remarqua-t-il, étudiant son visage de près. Ne te retient pas. Ton corps sait ce dont il a besoin. »

Elle voulait protester, elle avait tant de questions à poser, mais ses paupières commençaient déjà à se fermer, et avant qu'elle ne le sache, le monde était encore une fois engouffré par le noir.

(o)

Chiaki ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé avant qu'elle ne se réveille de nouveau. C'était un peu plus facile qu'avant, plus naturel, et elle se sentait vraiment un tant soit peu revigorée. Comme la première fois, elle se sentit un peu perdue quand elle vit ce plafond inhabituel, mais elle retrouva ses repères plus rapidement. Elle chercha le jeune homme vu plus tôt et le trouva rapidement, assis sur la même chaise qu'auparavant, une jambe relevée avec son bras reposant sur son genoux, ses yeux toujours sur elle.

Même s'il avait clairement vu qu'elle s'était réveillée, il n'entreprit pas de s'approcher d'elle, et Chiaki profita de l'occasion pour découvrir un peu plus la pièce. La première chose qu'elle remarqua était le fait qu'elle n'était plus reliée aux intraveineuses. La seconde fut qu'elle revêtait seulement une tenue d'hôpital fine et bas de gamme qui contrastait avec le lit bien confortable sur lequel elle était installée. La pièce semblait être de la taille d'une chambre standard, bien que dénuée de toute décoration personnelle. Une unique porte se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce, à côté d'une commode, et la fenêtre solitaire derrière le jeune homme était fermée avec les rideaux tirés.

Cette fois, quand elle essaya de parler, sa voix lui obéit.

« Hinata…kun…?

— Non », sa voix n'était pas particulièrement douce ou désobligeante, seulement monotone. « C'est son corps, mais l'esprit et la personnalité d'Hinata Hajime sont morts. »

 _Comment est-ce possible ?_ Mais cette remarque lui semblait familière, comme s'il lui avait déjà dit auparavant. Pourtant, cela n'empêcha pas son cœur de se serrer douloureusement.

« Comment… je devrais t'appeler alors ?

— Kamukura Izuru est le nom qu'on m'a donné. »

 _Quel nom étrange…Je ne l'ai pas déjà entendu quelque part ?_

« Kamukura-kun… », elle s'arrêta, lui donnant le temps de protester contre le suffixe honorifique, il ne dit rien, alors elle poursuivit. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Sois plus précise. Est-ce que tu parles de ce qui est arrivé à Hinata Hajime ? Ce qui t'est arrivé ?

— Les deux. Ou soit l'un soit l'autre. Je ne… » Chiaki ferma les yeux en pressant fort ses paupières, sa tête martelait. « Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. »

Avec la même nonchalance de quelqu'un qui parlerait de la météo, il dit :

« Quelqu'un a essayé de te tuer. Je t'ai trouvée peu après et t'ai gardée en vie. Tu as été dans le coma pendant un mois et dans un état de syndrome d'éveil non-répondant pendant sept mois. »

 _Quoi ?_ Le pur choc qu'elle ressentit à ses paroles lui fit immédiatement ouvrir les yeux, la migraine disparaissant soudainement de son crâne. Quelqu'un avait essayé de la _tuer_ ? Huit mois étaient passés ? Rien de cela n'était possible. Cela ne pouvait simplement… pas être possible. Elle se souvenait _parfaitement_ de la veille. Elle s'était levée, était allé en cours, s'était inquiété à propos de la Parade, et puis… et puis…

D'accord, elle avait un gros trou. Mais huit ne pouvaient pas s'être écoulés pendant ce temps. Elle lui dit.

Kamukura-kun la fixa sans la moindre émotion, puis il reposa le pied au sol et se leva. Il sortit un téléphone portable de sa poche et s'approcha du lit. L'allumant, il dirigea l'écran vers elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la date affichée.

Les mots _28 Mai_ lui apparurent. Dans ses derniers souvenirs, elle était au mois de septembre. Les épaules de Chiaki s'affaissèrent. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas le croire. Mais elle se trouvait bien devant la preuve irréfutable que huit mois de sa vie s'étaient envolés d'un coup. Elle avait manqué la fête du Nouvel An, elle avait prévu d'aller au festival avec ses amis, elle avait manqué la remise des diplômes, sa classe allait faire une énorme fête, elle avait manqué, oh bon Dieu. Elle avait manqué son propre _anniversaire._ Elle était plus vieille d'un an. Elle ne le sentait même pas.

Si c'était vrai, alors… Alors est-ce que le fait que quelqu'un ait essayé de la tuer était aussi vrai ? Elle ne pensait pas que quelqu'un ait pu s'infiltrer dans l'Académie, mais… Il y avait eu ce qui était arrivé à la sœur de Kuzuryu-kun et à cette autre fille. Est-ce qu'un psychopathe avait vraiment tenté de lui faire subir la même chose ? Elle tenta de faire revenir ce souvenir perdu encore une fois. Tout ce dont elle arrivait à se rappeler c'était d'un rire résonnant dans ses oreilles et d'un sourire bien trop grand devant ses yeux, et elle se recula instinctivement. Un tremblement prit son corps.

« Ne t'inquiète pas », intervint la voix de Kamukura-kun, et elle releva son regard dans sa direction. « J'ai gardé ta survie secrète. Ton agresseur pense que tu es morte et ne va pas revenir pour te faire du mal. »

C'était déjà un petit soulagement, pensait-elle, surtout qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à se rappeler à quoi son agresseur ressemblait. Son corps tendu se détendit. Puis le sens de ses autres mots lui vint, et un soubresaut la secoua toute entière.

« Tu as tout gardé pour toi ? Donc… Mes amis et ma famille…

— Pensent aussi que tu es morte. C'était nécessaire pour te garder en sécurité. »

Oh bon Dieu, qu'avaient-ils dû traverser ? Huit mois. Elle avait été passée pour morte pendant huit mois. A quel point ses amis avaient-ils dû la pleurer ? Et ses parents ? Elle n'avait jamais été proche d'eux mais quand même…

« On… On peut leur dire maintenant quand même, non ? »

Son regard fixe totalement dénué d'émotions était un _non_ bien affirmé, et elle grimaça.

« Pourquoi pas ?

— Le monde a beaucoup changé depuis que tu t'es endormie, Nanami, dit-il de manière mystérieuse.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Une fois que cette question fut sortie de sa bouche, d'autres la suivirent à la charge, toutes les émotions qu'elle avait refoulées s'échappaient.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au monde ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Hinata-kun ? D'où est-ce que tu viens ? Qui a essayé de me tuer ? Comment as-tu… »

Kamukura-kun leva une main, arrêtant sa logorrhée.

« Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard. Ça te ferait trop de t'en dire plus maintenant. Te faire prendre conscience de ton coma et de la tentative d'assassinat envers ta personne, c'est déjà beaucoup que ton cerveau a à traiter ».

Chiaki gonfla les joues, elle comprenait maintenant ce que tous les protagonistes de jeux vidéos devaient ressentir quand des personnages mystérieux leur disait qu'ils leurs « expliqueraient tout plus tard ». Elle voulait savoir _maintenan_ t.

 _D'accord, Chiaki, ne panique pas. Je me suis réveillée dans un lit inconnu, avec un inconnu étrangement familier qui m'a dit que j'avais échappé à la mort de peu. J'ai été dans les vapes pendant des mois, et tout le monde pense que je suis morte._

 _On dirait le prologue d'un RPG._

Essayant d'être subreptice, elle jeta un regard furtif à Kamukura-kun, qui était retourné à sa place, pour tenter de mieux cerner son personnage. De longs cheveux noirs, des yeux rouges qui semblaient briller, un visage stoïque mais séduisant. Il n'y avait aucun doute que s'ils étaient dans un RPG, il serait le personnage distant, omniscient et mystérieux, celui que l'équipe rencontrerait plusieurs fois mais dont on ne connaîtrait pas le parti pris. Comme Asch de _Tales of the Abyss._

Quoi d'autre ? Il disait qu'il s'était occupé de sa guérison, alors peut-être était-il un médecin ? Mais il n'était pas habillé comme tel. Mais si ce n'était pas son métier, alors pourquoi s'était-il occupé d'elle ? S'engager à faire cela pendant huit moi, cela commençait à faire un sacré bout de temps.

 _Il dit que son corps était à Hinata-kun avant, quoique cela puisse vouloir dire… Peut-être qu'il reste un peu de Hinata-kun au fond de lui ?_ C'était une pensée agréable, mais peut-être qu'elle était simplement nostalgique. Hinata-kun avait été son premier ami, son premier _meilleur_ ami. Il avait été… Spécial à ses yeux. Elle ne voulait pas croire qu'il puisse être complètement mort.

Au bout du compte, il n'y avait qu'une question qui importait, une à laquelle seule elle pouvait répondre : est-ce qu'elle avait confiance en Kamukura-kun ? Est-ce qu'elle croyait ce qu'il lui disait, et est-ce qu'elle pouvait croire qu'il ne voulait que son bien ?

Écoutant ce que son cœur lui disait, elle trouva vite une réponse.

« …D'accord. Veille à tenir ta promesse ».

Il se surprit de sa réponse.

« Tu n'as pas peur ? Je viens à peine de te dire que tu étais complètement faible et sans défense, dans un endroit inconnu avec un homme inconnu comme seule compagnie. Personne ne sait où tu te trouves ni ne te sait encore en vie. Toute personne à ta place penserait que c'est se retrouver dans une situation effrayante ».

Chiaki secoua la tête.

« Non. Si tu avais voulu me faire du mal, tu aurais eu tout le temps pour le faire. Et plus que ça… » Elle marqua une pause, essayant de trouver comment elle pouvait formuler ses pensées. « Je sais simplement que je peux te faire confiance.

—… Tu _sais_ que tu peux me faire confiance.

— Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer ». elle avança ses lèvres. « C'est comme si… Je sais que j'ai déjà senti ta présence et que j'ai déjà entendu ta voix avant. C'est… rassurant ».

Si elle ne l'avait pas regardé à cet instant exact, elle aurait totalement manqué l'écarquillement subreptice de ses yeux. En l'état, c'était un mouvement si infime qu'elle n'était pas certaine de ne pas l'avoir imaginé.

« … Une telle décision est définitivement illogique. Tu es vraiment une personne intrigante, Nanami Chiaki, dit-il finalement.

— Eh bien, tout ne doit pas forcément être logique. Sinon, le monde serait ennuyeux… Je pense ».

(o)

Il voulait immédiatement lui faire passer des tests pour vérifier tout risque de lésions neurologiques ou mentales, et il la testa pour quasiment tout : si elle arrivait à le suivre des yeux dans la pièce, jusqu'où elle arrivait à voir clairement, si elle se souvenait bien de son passé, si elle avait beaucoup de connaissances élémentaires, si elle arrivait à sentir sa main agripper sa hanche, son genou ou son bras. Quand il eut fini, Chiaki était épuisée et prête à se rendormir, mais elle essaya les yeux ouverts au moins assez longtemps pour finir de l'écouter.

« Tu as conservé des sensations dans tous tes membres », conjectura-t-il alors qu'il lâchait son avant-bras. « C'est fortuit. Ça veut dire que tu vas encore pouvoir les utiliser. Ça va prendre un certain temps pour les ramener dans le même état qu'avant, mais un rétablissement complet n'est pas hors du champ des possibles.

— C'est bon à savoir… Même si, vraiment, je suis seulement contente que mes mains aillent bien. Je serais dévastée si je ne pouvais plus jouer à mes jeux. »

Qu'était-il arrivé à ses jeux, se demanda-t-elle avec un pincement au cœur. C'était étrange de se préoccuper de cela, au vu des circonstances, mais ses jeux étaient vraiment importants à ses yeux. Ils la _définissaient_ , qu'on le veuille ou non. La pensée de ses amis qui les emballaient lentement en pensant qu'elle n'en aurait plus jamais besoin lui mettait la boule à la gorge.

Cette même pensée menaçait de l'envoyer sur un chemin qu'elle n'avait pas forcément envie d'explorer, alors elle la repoussa au fond de son esprit afin de mieux prêter attention à ce que Kamukura-kun était en train de lui dire.

« Mentalement, tu sembles aussi bien te porter. Tu ne sembles pas être atteinte d'amnésie antérograde ou rétrograde, même si on aura besoin de faire d'autres test pour le confirmer.

— D'accord ».

Malgré ses efforts, son humeur s'était détériorée, et on devait pouvoir le remarquer. Kamukura-kun la fixa pendant un bon moment, réfléchissant de toute évidence à quelque chose, puis dit :

« Il y a une autre chose ».

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noir corbeau fouilla dans sa poche et en retira quelque chose. Chiaki cligna des yeux.

« Est-ce que c'est… ma barrette Gala Omega ? »

Le visage de Kamukura-kun était totalement impassible quand il lui répondit :

« Elle était tombée de tes cheveux. Je m'étais dit que tu voudrais la récupérer, alors je l'ai gardée. »

Il mit la barrette dans sa main, et elle parvint à resserrer ses doigts sur l'objet, un peu de joie dansant dans sa poitrine. Elle pouvait à peine soulever son bras, alors elle n'était pas capable de la mettre, mais c'était quand même bien de l'avoir de nouveau, bien d'avoir un repère de sa vie huit mois auparavant.

« Ah, tu avais raison. Merci pour ça. C'était vraiment attentionné de ta part.

Elle lui sourit et il détourna le regard.

« A partir de maintenant, je vais m'occuper de ton rétablissement pour que tu puisses retourner à ta forme optimale. Je prévois que ça va être un processus long. Je vais établir un programme de réhabilitation, il sera prêt pour demain. »

 _Demain ?_ Cela lui semblait terriblement rapide, et Chiaki se questionna une nouvelle fois sur qui Kamukura-kun était vraiment. Mais il lui avait dit qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard, alors elle sourit une fois de plus et courba la tête avec gratitude.

« Je me laisse à tes soins ».

(o)

Et voilà, Chiaki interagit enfin avec son beau sauveur ténébreux ! La fic devient encore plus intéressante à partir de là, et j'ai hâte de vous le traduire ! Je vais rien promettre comme date de sortie, mais je vais essayer de faire au plus vite !

Edit : je suis désolée pour les (o) au milieu, la ligne horizontale n'apparaît pas dans mon éditeur de chapitre, j'ai dû trouver une alternative. Désolée, c'est un peu moche, mais c'est le seul truc qui ne se fait pas lâchement effacer par le site.


	5. Chapitre 5 : New Game Plus

Tuez-moi. Entre le blocus dans ma fac, les partiels et la grosse déprime, j'ai eu énormément de mal à reprendre la traduction. Normalement, je bosse pas cet été, donc je vais faire de mon mieux pour prendre de l'avance et poster aussi régulièrement que possible. Désolé.e pour toute cette attente !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : New Game Plus

Le lendemain matin, Chiaki se réveilla avec son ventre qui se plaignait bruyamment afin de signaler à quel point il était vide. Elle essaya de se lever pour sortir du lit, mais sa tentative se révéla peu fructueuse : ses bras tremblèrent sous elle et elle s'effondra. Sa deuxième et sa troisième tentatives ne furent pas bien plus brillantes et la laissèrent à son point de départ, étendue sur son lit affamée et incapable d'y faire quoi que ce soit.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à un moyen de se sortir de cette situation, la porte s'ouvrit et Kamukura-kun entra, une assiette pleine dans ses mains. L'estomac de Chiaki gargouilla avec envie alors que l'odeur appétissante flottait vers elle. Incapable de soulever la partie haute de son corps, elle se résolut à tendre le cou pour essayer de voir ce qui se trouvait dans l'assiette.

« Tu ne vas pas pouvoir te tenir debout ou marcher pendant un moment, » dit-il alors qu'il prenait place sur la chaise à côté du lit, devinant de quelque façon ce qu'elle avait essayé de faire.

Il posa l'assiette sur ses genoux, et l'Ultime Gamer eut l'eau à la bouche lorsqu'elle vit la nourriture. Il lui avait amené le petit-déjeuner japonais traditionnel : du poisson grillé, de la soupe miso et du riz. Le plat semblait aussi divinement succulent qu'il sentait bon.

« Des semaines, tout du moins. »

A ce moment, Chiaki ne se serait pas soucié si elle n'avait jamais plus pu marché. Elle voulait seulement cette nourriture, et elle tendit le bras avec enthousiasme, ayant oublié qu'aucune partie de son corps ne fonctionnait comme avant. Son bras se souleva d'à peine quelques centimètres avant de retomber sur le lit avec un bruit sourd. Ses doigts tressaillirent, complètement inutiles, et laissa échapper un grognement de frustration.

« Tes muscles se sont atrophiés pendant ton coma, » expliqua Kamukura-kun alors qu'il commençait à découper le poisson. « J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour atténuer les effets, mais un affaiblissement était inévitable. Tu manques de force musculaire, de mobilité et de contrôle moteur précis même pour les activités les plus simples. Alors je vais t'aider.

— Ah, tu n'as pas vraiment à… »

Il la coupa en mettant un morceau de saumon devant sa bouche, manifestement dan s'attente. En regardant les baguettes alors qu'elles étaient maintenues dans les airs, Chiaki pensa à essayer de les prendre mais rejeta vite l'idée : elle devait déjà utiliser toute sa force rien que pour empêcher sa barrette de tomber au sol. Elle n'arriverait jamais à tenir les ustensiles qui demandaient une prise si compliquée. Lentement, en essayant de ne pas se sentir coupable d'être tellement impuissante qu'il devait faire les choses pour elle, elle écarta les lèvres.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise lorsque les saveurs explosèrent sur sa langue. _Oh mon Dieu ses stats en cuisine sont au max_. Le saumon était cuit à la perfection, recouvert d'un filet de sauce soja et garni de _daikon_. C'était aussi exceptionnel que la cuisine de Hanamura-kun, voire même meilleur.

« C'est toi qui l'as fait ? » s'exclama-t-elle, sa honte oubliée, ouvrant la bouche avec impatience et se penchant en avant pour avoir une autre bouchée.

Il plaça le morceau suivant dans sa bouche et eut à peine le temps de retirer les baguettes avant qu'elle ne la ferme et qu'elle ne mâche.

« Oui.

— C'est délicieux ! »

Le riz et la soupe furent tout aussi exquis, et à la fin du repas, elle se reposa contre les coussins derrière elle avec un soupir de contentement. Elle tremblait lorsqu'elle essayait de se tenir droite, mais cela la réjouissait déjà d'être un minimum à la verticale. Elle regarda Kamukura-kun manger sa part. Contrairement à elle, il ne semblait pas savourer la nourriture, l'apportant à sa bouche machinalement sans changer une fois d'expression.

Les minutes suivantes passèrent dans le silence. Maintenant que son estomac était satisfait, Chiaki prit conscience d'une autre envie pressante. Elle s'agita quelque peu puis jeta un coup d'œil à Kamukura-kun, qui venait de finir son petit-déjeuner.

« Hum… Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider à aller aux toilettes ? »

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui propose de s'appuyer sur son épaule et qu'elle tâtonnerait pour avancer. Par-contre, elle n'était pas prête à ce qu'il ne la prenne dans ses bras sans aucun effort et se mit en route dans le couloir. Chiaki poussa une exclamation inquiète, ses doigts essayant instinctivement de s'agripper à sa chemise pour rester stable. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa peau à travers ses vêtements. Avec son comportement, elle s'attendait presque à ce que son corps ne soit froid.

Ils descendirent des marches. Il arriva de quelque manière à ouvrir la porte de ce qui devait être les toilettes sans la lâcher. La fille aux cheveux roses put à peine voir son reflet dans le miroir (elle était devenue affreusement maigre et pâle) avant que Kamukura-kun ne le passe et qu'il ne la dépose sur les toilettes. Elle se tortilla, attendant qu'il s'en aille. Il ne partit pas, et dans un soudain élan d'humiliation elle réalisa pourquoi : il allait devoir l'aider.

Chiaki refusa de regarder dans la direction de Kamukura-kun tout du long, son visage la brûlant alors qu'elle gardait ses yeux rivés vers le plafond et qu'elle essayait de jouer à _Gala Omega_ dans sa tête.

Quand ce moment embarrassant fut passé, il la ramena à sa chambre et l'aida à mettre une chemise de nuit propre. Elle lui avait bien demandé si elle pouvait plutôt porter des vêtements normaux, mais il lui avait dit que ce serait plus facile de pratiquer la physiothérapie dans des vêtements amples. Au moins, la chemise avait une poche de poitrine dans laquelle elle pouvait garder sa barrette.

Ce fut aussi à ce moment qu'elle vit ses cicatrices pour la première fois, alors qu'elle fixait sa peau lorsqu'elle fut déshabillée. Les deux cicatrices de forme irrégulière sur son ventre semblaient venir d'une opération, mais ses yeux parcoururent avec confusion celles plus petites et plus rondes entre ses seins et qui parcouraient ses bras et ses jambes. _Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu laisser des cicatrices comme ça ? Est-ce qu'on m'a tiré dessus ? Mais pourquoi avoir continué à tirer ? A moins que la personne ait manqué mon torse plusieurs fois ? Elle devait vraiment avoir une mauvaise visée si c'est le cas…_ Elle voulait presque poser la question à Kamukura-kun, mais elle se demanda s'il n'était pas préférable qu'elle ne sache rien. Après tout, il devait y avoir une raison valable pour laquelle son cerveau avait oublié cet événement.

Puis, la reprenant dans ses bras, Kamukura-kun la ramena au rez-de-chaussée pour commencer la thérapie.

* * *

Il commença par enrouler ses doigts longs autour de son avant-bras et lui dit simplement :

« Essaie de m'empêcher de le soulever. »

Facile, non ? Le genre de choses qu'elle pouvait faire sans même réfléchir. Mais d'un coup, elle n'arrivait pas à rassembler la moindre résistance, et il souleva son bras sans aucun effort. Chiaki fronça les sourcils.

« Laisse-moi réessayer. »

La deuxième fois, elle ne parvint toujours pas à l'arrêter. Comme les troisième, quatrième, dixième fois. Oubliez le plomb : ses membres auraient tout aussi bien pu être faits de beurre.

Ils exécutèrent cet exercice pendant dix minutes, et le reproduisirent avec son autre bras, puis avec ses deux jambes. Ensuite, elle eut droit à des haussements d'épaule, qui furent plus faciles, être assise le dos droit pendant longtemps, des étirements, serrer une de ces balles anti-stress spongieuses (celles que Chiaki pensait en secret que Kuzuryu-kun pourrait utiliser), et d'autres exercices qu'elle n'aurait jamais considérés. Quand ils eurent terminé, elle était si fatiguée qu'elle s'endormit de suite, au beau milieu du sol du salon. Elle se réveilla avec une couverture sur elle et sentant l'odeur de la nourriture qui était préparée dans la cuisine.

Et ce fut ainsi que cette première semaine, et elle sut seulement qu'une semaine était passée parce que Kamukura-kun le lui avait dit, se déroula. Chiaki avait l'impression d'être un bébé, passant la majorité de son temps à dormir et ayant besoin d'aide pour tout ce qu'elle faisait quand elle était réveillée. Prendre le bain, peigner ses cheveux, se brosser les dents, elle ne pouvait rien faire toute seule. C'en était déprimant, de s'être réveillé un jour pour se rendre compte qu'elle était passé d'un humain fonctionnel à invalide.

Ce premier jour fixa son programme. Quand elle se réveillait, Kamukura-kun lui amenait le petit-déjeuner du rez-de-chaussée. Après avoir mangé, il l'aidait à aller aux toilettes, puis la changeait pour lui mettre une chemise propre et l'amenait en bas. Dans le salon,, il la soumettait à sa physiothérapie pendant la majeure partie de la matinée. Ils s'arrêtaient pour déjeuner, puis elle passait l'après-midi à faire la sieste pendant qu'il faisait… ce qu'il pouvait bien faire d'habitude. Elle se réveillait pour le dîner, après quoi elle faisait encore quelques exercices, puis il la ramenait à l'étage pour la préparer à aller au lit. Lavez, rincez, répétez.

Lors de ces instants, Chiaki put voir le reste de l'endroit où ils vivaient. C'était une maison classique avec cinq pièces : une salle à manger cuisine, une salle de bain, un salon et deux chambres à l'étage. Bien que Chiaki avait un fauteuil roulant, il restait au rez-de-chaussée. Les maisons japonaises n'avaient pas forcément l'espace pour construire des rampes entre le rez-de-chaussée et l'étage, alors Kamukura-kun la portait dès qu'il lui fallait monter ou descendre les escaliers étroits. L'endroit était agréable, mais il lui semblait quand même quelque peu triste. Vide, presque. On ressentait bien le manque distinct des bruits et des odeurs de la ville, et Chiaki devina qu'ils devaient se trouver quelque part à la campagne. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas le confirmer, parce qu'il y avait quelque chose qui distinguait cette maison d'une normale : Kamukura-kun gardait toujours les rideaux des fenêtres fermés.

À la fin de la semaine, il lui tendit une Game Girl Advance, et Chiaki hurla presque de joie.

« Ne néglige surtout la thérapie à cause de ça, » déclara-t-il, les yeux plissés alors qu'il la regardait allumer la console avec empressement.

L'annonce d'une nouvelle partie s'afficha à l'écran, ce qui était à prévoir. Ses anciens jeux avaient sûrement été renvoyés chez ses parents par l'Académie.

« Ne joue que dans ton temps libre, pas quand tu es censée faire tes exercices.

— Pas de souci, pas de souci », promit-elle, distraite, déjà perdue dans le monde merveilleux de _Pokémon Émeraude_. « Merci mille fois ! »

Après cela, elle trouva que les journées passaient beaucoup plus rapidement, ses précieux jeux occupant son temps libre lorsqu'elle n'était pas en thérapie ou qu'elle n'essayait pas d'engager la conversation avec Kamukura-kun. Trouver un moyen de jouer avec sa liberté de mouvement limitée prouva être compliqué. Elle parvenait à peine à tenir la console, mais elle découvrit qu'elle pouvait jouer seulement en la posant sur ses genoux. Appuyer sur les boutons ne demandait pas vraiment une grande dextérité, après tout.

Même si ses jeux surent la distraire un moment, ils ne l'empêchèrent pas d'avoir une question qui se retournait toujours dans son esprit, à savoir, qui était Kamukura-kun. Ce n'était pas que Chiaki n'avait pas confiance en lui, bien au contraire, elle ne savait juste pas comment elle pouvait commencer à se lier à lui. Il semblait presque inhumain à être aussi immobile et silencieux. Il était impossible de savoir à quoi il pensait. Alors elle tournait presque autour du pot avec lui, et il semblait satisfait rien qu'à la voir faire.

Mais du changement devait arriver. Maintenant, son horologe interne s'était enfin réorientée, et ses horaires commençaient à ressembler à ceux d'une personne normale. Chiaki remarqua qu'elle dormait moins les après-midis et qu'elle commençait à avoir plus de temps libre. Ainsi, elle décida qu'elle devrait essayer de mettre fin à son hésitation et tenter d'apprendre à mieux connaître son gardien.

Le meilleur moyen de commencer, décida-t-elle, serait d'utiliser ses questions comme moyen de briser la glace.

* * *

« Kamukura-kun ? »

Sa tête se redressa légèrement dans sa direction, un geste qu'elle reconnaissait maintenant comme le fait qu'il entendait qu'elle l'appelait. Cela faisait maintenant quelques semaines depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée. Ils venaient de finir une autre session de physiothérapie, et les muscles de ses membres la brûlaient presque au point de lui faire mal. Mais elle parvint à garder son bras fermement sur le tapis, ce qui la faisait se sentir ridiculement fière, et elle était capable de rester assise le dos droit sans s'appuyer contre quoique ce soit. Ils allaient ensuite essayer de la faire se tenir debout et aussi de lui faire tenir des objets.

Elle reposait contre le mur derrière elle, le regardant taper quelque chose sur son ordinateur portable de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il semblait soit être sur son ordinateur soit sur son portable quand il ne l'aidait pas. Chiaki se demandant bien ce qu'il pouvait faire, et se fit une note mentale afin de penser à lui demander plus tard.

« Est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire ce qui t'est arrivé ? Je veux dire, je sais que tu as dit que tu n'étais pas Hinata-kun, mais je ne suis pas sûre de comment… » elle fit un geste infructueux dans sa direction avec son bras. « Eh bien, comment tu es arrivé. »

Elle commençait à avoir une image plus claire de ce qu'il s'était passé. Ses amis avaient été diplômés puis avaient feint leur mort, quelque chose à voir avec la fermeture de la Kibôgamine ? Il était resté affreusement vague à propos des événements. Yukizome-sensei était apparemment retourné travailler avec son petit-ami. Alors maintenant Chiaki se tournait vers la chose la plus pressante : apprendre le lien entre Kamukura-kun et Hinata-kun. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas oublié ses indices épars sur l'état du monde, elle avait juste… décidé que ce n'était pas important pour l'instant. Il était dur de s'inquiéter à propos de ce qui avait pu arriver au monde quand on ne pouvait même pas se nourrir soi-même.

Il était silencieux et elle essaya de déterminer si c'était un silence de "Je suis silencieux parce je ne vais pas répondre" ou un silence de "Je suis silencieux parce que je prends mon temps pour répondre." Il était si taciturne qu'il aurait pu s'agir des deux, vraiment.

Manifestement, il s'agissait de la deuxième option. De son ton monotone habituel il commença :

« Pour rentrer dans les classes préparatoires, on doit normalement payer une somme exorbitante. Cependant, les parents de Hinata n'avaient pas les moyens de payer les frais de scolarité, alors il a été accepté pour une bourse spéciale. En échange d'une permission pour entrer à l'école, il devrait obtempérer avec un certain projet secret lorsque le Comité serait prêt. »

Chiaki n'aimait pas vraiment la tournure que prenaient les choses. Les projets secrets ne finissaient jamais bien dans les jeux vidéos. Une pierre était tombée dans son ventre, et elle se redressa, sentant la crainte et l'incertitude monter en elle. Pourtant, elle se força à écouter.

« Finalement, le jour vint où il dut soit s'en tenir à l'arrangement soit quitter les cours préparatoires pour de bon. Il a choisi la première option, et ainsi le Projet Kamukura a pu débuter. Tout le long des six mois suivants, toutes les traces de la personnalités, des souvenirs, des sentiments, pensées, passe-temps de Hinata ont été complètement effacés. Une fois que l'enveloppe a été vidée, les scientifiques y ont versé tous les talents qu'ils pouvaient, ce qui m'a créé.

« Après ma "naissance", on m'a fait subir différents examens pour tester mes capacités. Les résultats étaient ceux auxquels ils s'attendaient : ils avaient avec succès créé un parfait génie du talent. Et à quelqu'un comme moi, qui est aimé par le talent, on m'a attribué le titre d'"Ultime Espoir" et le nom du fondateur de l'Académie. »

Kamukura-kun se tut, ayant apparemment fini.

Chiaki eut la nausée. Ce dont il parlait c'était… de l'expérimentation humaine. De la lobotomie. C'était quelque chose qui aurait pu venir tout droit d'un jeu d'horreur, sauf que c'était l _a vraie vie_. Elle parvenait à peine à croire que son école, cette école que tout le monde admirait, ait pu être impliquées dans de telles activités, mais elle en avait pourtant la preuve vivante juste devant elle. Elle mit un poing devant sa bouche, sentant la bile monter.

Cette dernière fois où elle avait vu Hinata-kun… Était-il sur le point d'aller voir le comité pour commencer le projet ? Ce devait être le cas. Les dernières paroles qu'il lui avait tenues étaient le signe avant-coureur, pour l'amour de Dieu. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas vu qu'il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose d'aussi imprudent, qu'il lui faisait ses adieux ? En tant que sa meilleure amie, elle aurait savoir, de quelque manière… _Je l'ai trahi_.

Sa pensée suivante n'était pas plus positive. _Si je lui avais dit à quel point il comptait pour moi, est-ce qu'il serait allé jusqu'au bout ? Est-ce que j'aurais pu l'arrêter ?_ Voilà pourquoi il aurait fallu des fichiers de sauvegarde dans la vraie vie, ainsi, elle aurait pu retourner en arrière, recharger la partie et tout arranger. L'Ultime Gamer baissa la tête, clignant des yeux pour chasser ses larmes.

« C'est juste… Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je suis désolée.

— Tes excuses sont futiles. Ce qui est arrivé est arrivé, et tu n'as pas pris part à ces événements. »

La première phrase lui fit mal, mais avec la deuxième, elle devina qu'il était pas vraiment en colère. Pourtant, cela n'aida pas vraiment à taire la sensation d'agitation misérable dans son ventre.

« Maintenant, est-ce que tu peux répondre à quelque chose pour moi ».

La simple étrangeté de cette remarque la fit lever les yeux. Il était rare de la part de Kamukura-kun qu'il continue à parler. Habituellement, elle devait mener leurs conversations. Ses yeux étaient bloqués sur elle.

« Pourquoi te souciais-tu de Hinata Hajime ? »

Chiaki cligna des yeux.

« Hein ?

— Il n'était pas spécialement riche ou fort ou intelligent. Il était simplement un garçon ordinaire et quelconque. Quelqu'un comme lui était bien inférieur à toi. Alors pourquoi te souciais-tu de lui ?

— Ce n'est pas vrai ! »

Son éclat de colère sembla le surprendre, si son haussement imperceptible des sourcils était un quelconque signe. Mais comment ne pouvait-elle pas crier quand il parlait de son ancien lui, de Hinata-kun, avec autant de dédain ? Chiaki baissa les yeux, se rendant compte que ses mains tremblaient. Elle les força à s'immobiliser.

« Peut-être que Hinata-kun n'avait pas de talent, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il était inférieur à moi.

— Vraiment ? La Kibôgamine était un reflet du monde, bâtie sur un système de caste où la masse sans talent des classes préparatoires existait uniquement pour supporter l'élite des classes régulières. Seuls les talentueux excellent et font l'histoire, qu'est-ce que les personnes sans talent peuvent bien offrir ?

— L'amitié. L'espoir. »

Elle ferma les yeux, se rappelant de deux iris vertes et d'un sourire triste, amer.

« Hinata-kun… Non, il n'était pas forcément bon dans un domaine particulier. Mais il avait quand même tellement de bonnes qualités. Il était gentil, honnête et travailleur. Il m'a tendu la main avant n'importe qui d'autre. Avant lui, je n'avais rencontré personne qui ne me regardait pas bizarrement quand j'étais trop investie dans mes jeux. Mais il ne pensait pas que j'étais bizarre. Il les appréciait avec moi, même quand il perdait. Il… il m'a donné l'espoir que je n'avais peut-être plus à être toute seule. »

 _Et je ne lui ai jamais dit… Je suis tellement désolée, Hinata-kun…_

Celui qui était auparavant Hinata-kun semblait retourner ses paroles dans sa tête.

« L'amitié… Je vois. Alors pourquoi continuer cette association après que tu aies trouvé de l'amitié chez tes semblables ? Tu n'avais pas plus à te contenter de lui. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Ce n'était pas que je me c _ontentai_ s de lui. C'est comme ça que l'amitié marche. Quand tu apprécies quelqu'un, tu ne l'abandonnes pas dès que tu trouves quelqu'un de "mieux". Chaque personne a quelque chose de particulier. Parce que chacun est unique.

— Dans mon expérience, tout le monde est semblable.

— Alors pourquoi m'as tu sauvée ? » contra-t-elle.

Il devint silencieux, ou plutôt, plus silencieux que d'habitude. Et elle se rendit compte que peut-être même lui ne savait pas. Chiaki laissa tomber son regard sur sa Game Girl, se sentant drainée. " _Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvée"_ était l'une des questions les plus pressantes dans son esprit, il était vrai, un mystère sur lequel elle avait beaucoup réfléchi, mais pour laquelle elle n'avait pas trouvé le courage de poser. Elle aimait à penser qu'elle y serait arrivé tôt ou tard, mais elle n'avait quand même pas voulu que ce soit sur le ton incisif qu'elle venait d'utiliser.

« J'ai dit que toutes les traces de l'identité de mon enveloppe avaient été effacées, » dit Kamukura-kun, et Chiaki releva sa tête d'un coup sous l'effet de la surprise. « Et c'était ma première supposition, ainsi que celle de mes créateurs. Mais une autre preuve suggère que nous nous sommes trompés.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Il porta ces yeux d'un rouge intense sur elle.

« Lorsque que je t'ai vue te vider de ton sang, j'ai ressenti plusieurs émotions, et une grande envie d'agir. Après t'avoir sauvée, j'ai cherché les raisons derrière tout ça, et j'en ai conclu, que contre toute logique, j'ai gardé quelques unes des anciennes émotions de mon enveloppe… celles de… "tenir"… à toi… C'est pour ça que je t'ai sauvée. »

Chiaki sentit son visage chauffer. Différents sentiments tournaient dans son ventre. La surprise. La joie. L'embarras. La déprime. Il l'avait dit de manière tellement froide…

 _Bien sûr qu'il l'a dit sur ce ton,_ réalisa-t-elle avec un élan de tristesse, _ils ont bourré sa tête avec tous ces talents, ils n'ont laissé de la place pour rien d'autre._

Eh bien, il y avait quelque chose qu'elle pouvait faire à propos de cela. Chiaki recula les épaules et lui tendit sa main pour qu'il la serre, comme elle avait vu faire des personnages de jeux occidentaux.

« Alors… Pourrions-nous être amis, Kamukura-kun ? »

Il regarda son bras, tremblant alors qu'elle essayait de le garder levé, comme si c'était un objet étranger à son corps.

« Je n'y vois pas l'intérêt. Tu ne me battras dans aucune activité que l'on pourrait faire.

— Être amis ce n'est pas essayer de se battre. C'est apprécier le temps qu'on passe ensemble. Et on peut le faire sans gagner ou perdre. »

Il continua à la fixer et Chiaki rougit, désormais embarrassée par son rejet apparent de son geste. Mais alors que la force dans son bras commençait à céder et qu'il était sur le point de tomber, Kamukura-kun la surprit en prenant sa main dans une étreinte ni trop ferme ni vraiment trop lâche.

« Eh bien d'accord, Nanami Chiaki », accorda-t-il de son ton sec habituel. « Je te donne la chance de me surprendre une nouvelle fois. »

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me dire si la traduction semble bizarre à certains moments !

Lots of love !


	6. Chapitre 6 : Skill Grinding

LES PARTIELS SONT ENFIN FINIS. En début d'année j'ai sous-estimé la L3 et la dose de travail que ça demanderait. Mais ! Enfin un nouveau chapitre ! Ca fait des mois que je suis dessus parce que les cours ne m'ont vraiment laissé aucun répit. J'espère que vous apprécierez !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Skill grinding

Lors des jours suivant, Kamukura-kun la tint au courant de l'état du monde et ce qui c'était passé pour qu'il devienne ainsi. Il était lentement tombé en guerre lors des derniers mois, lui dit-il, avec les oppressés et faibles qui s'étaient insurgés et qui s'étaient mis à tuer les talentueux et forts. La Kibôgamine avait été au coeur de l'affaire parce que l'orchestrateur était une des élèves : une fille du nom de Enoshima Junko.

A ce nom, une pépite de mémoire vint enrayer les rouages du cerveau de Chiaki, des cheveux blond fraise, des yeux bleus et une voix affreusement mielleuse qui proclamait _« J'ai toujours voulu devenir amie avec toi ! »._ Puis tout s'était dissolu dans de la vapeur avec un bruit de sifflement.

Mais ce fut assez pour éveiller ses soupçons, et elle demanda de manière hésitante :

« …Cette Enoshima, est-ce que… Est-ce que c'est aussi elle qui a essayé de me tuer ?

— Oui. »

 _Pourquoi ?_ faillit-elle demander. _Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu lui faire ?_

Qu'est-ce que la sœur de Kuzuryu-kun avait-elle fait à son tueur ? Qu'est-ce que cette autre fille de la Classe Préparatoire avait-elle fait au sien ? Enoshima ne pouvait avoir aucune excuse qui aurait pu être _justifiée_ pour que Chiaki meure presque de sa main. Et les pires personnes, la sorte qui pouvait plonger le monde dans le désespoir, n'avait pas besoin de raison pour tuer.

Alors, à la place de la peur, elle se tourna vers la colère.

« Ils n'ont pas vérifié ses antécédents ?! explosa Chiaki.

— Je ne le sais pas. Cependant, s'ils l'ont fait, le comité directeur ne s'est pas soucié de ses tendances sociopathes naissantes et ont tout de même autorisé sa présence à l'académie, juste pour pouvoir étudier son talent. »

Etudier les talents… Etait-ce donc tout ce dont la Kibôgamine s'était vraiment soucié ? Assez pour laisser en liberté quelqu'un qui avait essayé de commettre un meurtre ?

Quelle question stupide. Bien sûr qu'ils ne se préoccupaient que de cela. Elle avait vu ce qu'ils avaient fait à Hinata-kun et Kamukura-kun, pourquoi cela devrait-il la surprendre ?

Plus elle en apprenait sur ce qui se passait vraiment dans son école, moins Chiaki appréciait celle-ci. Avant, elle était fière d'aller à la Kibôgamine, fière de se dire « talentueuse », même si elle ne pensait pas que son talent soit aussi utile que la plupart des autres. Elle avait été fière et heureuse parce que c'était là qu'elle avait rencontré Hinata-kun, Yukizome-sensei ainsi que tous ses amis. Mais maintenant… Comment pouvait-elle dire qu'elle avait été élève dans cet endroit avec la moindre once de fierté ?

Le lendemain, alors qu'ils faisaient des exercices d'étirements, elle demanda quelle ampleur le chaos avait eu.

« Ça dépend. Il y a plus de bagarres dans les grandes villes et campagnes. Les régions populeuses ont plus d'espace pour le désordre et le désaccord, et sont donc des cibles pour des personnes qui veulent répandre ces choses. Les endroits relativement isolés ont réussi à garder quelque chose qui ressemble à une vie normale, cependant, tant qu'ils sont enclins à supporter les prix augmentés, les hauts pics de criminalité et la pollution.

— Comme l'endroit où nous nous trouvons ? devina-t-elle.

— Comme l'endroit où nous nous trouvons, affirma-t-il. La colonie la plus proche a encore une économie viable. Bien que je pourrais facilement produire la nourriture dont nous avons besoin ici, il est plus pratique de profiter de telles ressources tant qu'elles existent. C'est aussi là que j'ai trouvé tes habits et tes jeux. »

Chiaki jeta par réflexe un coup d'oeil à ce qu'elle portait. Une chemise blanche et une jupe tartan, rien de spécial. Mais c'était déjà beau rien que pour ce qu'ils représentaient. Une fois qu'elle avait été capable de rester éveillé après la thérapie, Kamukura-kun avait commencé à l'aider à porter de nouveau des vêtements normaux. Il devait boutonner ses chemises, lui enfiler ses jupes et lui mettre sa barrette, mais elle commençait à s'habituer à ce qu'il la voit nue, même si elle souhaitait que ce ne soit pas nécessaire. Pourtant, cela valait le coup rien que parce qu'elle commençait de nouveau à se sentir de nouveau comme un véritable être humain.

Quand il lui avait montré les vêtements la première fois, elle lui avait presque demandé comment il avait eu ses mesures. Puis elle s'était souvenu qu'il s'était occupé d'elle pendant des mois, ce qui avait dû largement lui donner le temps de se familiariser avec ses mensurations. Alors elle l'avait juste remercié et pris les vêtement en rougissant légèrement.

Elle avait aussi commencé à reprendre un peu du poids qu'elle avait perdu lors de ses huit mois de sommeil, et maintenant on n'avait plus l'impression qu'une simple brise la ferait tomber. Quelques couleurs étaient aussi revenues sur ses joues et ses cheveux regagnaient de leur éclat. Kamukura-kun avait aussi été assez gentil pour garder sa chevelure à la longueur qu'elle préférait, la coupant dès qu'elle essayait de dépasser ses épaules. L'effet global fut que Chiaki se sentait un peu plus comme elle-même, et cela améliorait son humeur.

Ce dont elle se rappelait le plus, cependant, c'était le jour où elle avait appris ce qui était véritablement arrivé à ses amis.

Tout avait commencé de manière plutôt anodine : elle avait juste demandé quand elle pourrait aller dehors alors qu'ils mangeaient leur dîner (du riz au curry, du poulet grillé et de l'udon, et c'était tout aussi délicieux que le premier repas qu'il lui avait fait. Elle se doutait fortement qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à se faire de nouveau à la nourriture banale après cela). Elle n'irait pas totalement jusqu'à dire qu'elle ne tenait plus en place, elle pouvait parfaitement passer des journées entières dans sa chambre à jouer aux jeux vidéos, et elle l'avait fait quand elle était plus jeune, mais l'air frais de l'extérieur commençait à lui manquer.

« Tu devras attendre encore un mois, » lui dit-il. « Tu as été dans des endroits complètement isolés pendant un peu plus de neuf mois maintenant, ton système immunitaire s'est fortement affaibli pendant cette durée. Je peux te donner des compléments pour t'aider à le renforcer, mais tu devrais quand même attendre bien trente-et-un jours avant de t'essayer à aller dehors. De plus, les suiveurs d'Enoshima ont utilisé des polluants dangereux pour contaminer l'air. Encore une nouvelle raison d'attendre : je dois synthétiser des vaccins pour toi avant que tu n'ailles dehors et que tu n'attrapes quelque chose.

— Qui sont ses suiveurs ? » questionna Chiaki, se demandant comment une adolescente avait été capable de réduire le monde dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait aujourd'hui.

« Beaucoup de personnes », dit Kamukura après une pause. « Elle les appelle les 'Ultimes Désespoirs'. Ce sont des personnes avec qui elle est entré en contact et qu'elle a… manipulées pour qu'ils aient les mêmes croyances qu'elle avec des technologies de lavage de cerveau. Nombreux sont des diplômés de la Kibôgamine, des personnes talentueuses, des personnes en position de pouvoir… »

Il sembla considérer ses mots, puis ajouta, la regardant avec prudence.

« Tes camarades de classe en font partie. »

Pendant un moment, Chiaki pensa qu'elle avait mal entendu. Puis elle pensa qu'il était peut-être en train de lui faire une mauvaise blague. Mais il s'agissait de Kamukura-kun : il ne plaisantait jamais. Son coeur tomba quelque part dans son estomac.

« Qu-quoi ?! » bégaya-t-elle. « Mes camarades ? Comment ? »

Cette trahison lui pinça le cœur.

« Tu m'avais dit qu'ils avaient simulé leur mort !

— Et je n'ai pas menti quand je t'ai dit ça. Ils ont bien simulé leur mort, pas pour se cacher, mais pour pouvoir aider les desseins d'Enoshima. Je t'ai simplement omis la raison jusqu'à que je ne considère que ton état émotionnel ne soit assez bon pour recevoir une telle information. »

Nonchalamment, il essaya de lui donner encore une bouchée, mais elle secoua la tête.

« Ils ne feraient pas ça, » dit la fille aux cheveux roses. « Ils ne feraient jamais…

— Ils n'ont pas eu le choix. Elle leur a lavé le cerveau pour qu'ils lui deviennent fidèles. »

 _C'est ce que ça a dû être pour Celes,_ pensa Chiaki, apathique, _d'apprendre que non seulement l'apocalypse s'est déroulé quand elle dormait, mais qu'en plus tous ceux qu'elle aimait étaient partis._ Parce que c'était la même chose pour eux, non ? Si on avait lavé le cerveau de ses amis… qu'ils avaient perdu leur volonté… ils n'étaient plus vraiment eux-mêmes, non ? Ils étaient…

« On doit les aider… » murmura-t-elle sans s'en rendre compte.

Elle essaya de se lever de sa chaise roulante mais ses jambes cédèrent sous elle. Chiaki se prépara instinctivement à ressentir la douleur lorsque ses genoux heurteraient le parquet au sol. Mais à la place, elle sentit Kamukura-kun la rattraper avant qu'elle ne puisse tomber. Il avait anticipé sa réaction et avait de quelque façon contourné la table en seulement quelques secondes.

Ses mains furent douces alors qu'il l'aidait à se réinstaller dans le fauteuil, mais sa voix fut ferme.

« Non.

— Je n'abandonnerai pas les personnes que j'aime ! » s'énerva-t-elle, lui lançant un regard noir avec toute la force qu'elle pouvait avoir.

« Et je ne te laisserai pas courir vers ta mort, » réfuta-t-il. « Tu n'es pas en état d'aider qui que ce soit, et il y a déjà un moyen de les sauver. »

De l'espoir grandit en elle, engloutissant la peur, la tristesse et la colère.

« Vraiment ? Lequel ?

— Le Neo World Program, une réalité virtuelle qui pourrait théoriquement annuler le lavage de cerveau. Son développement est actuellement aidé par la Future Foundation. Cependant, ils font face à quelques difficultés financières. Comme j'ai été intéressé par le programme, j'envoie à l'organisation des fonds que j'ai obtenus grâce à mes nombreux talents pour qu'ils puissent continuer le projet. »

Une épiphanie sembla la frapper.

« Est-ce que c'est ça que tu fais tout le temps sur ton ordinateur ?

— Exactement, » acquiesça-t-il. « Je regarde. Je surveille ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur. »

Ses yeux se plissèrent.

« Il n'y a aucune garantie que le programme marche, mais tes amis auront éventuellement une chance d'être sauvés. Cependant, tu ne peux rien faire pour eux pour l'instant. »

Chiaki souffla, s'affalant dans son fauteuil. Son appétit avait complètement disparu, la détresse l'avait submergée. Il avait raison, elle le savait. Elle n'était pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit. Mais ça n'était pas plus facile d'accepter la réalité, la réalité que ses amis avaient été forcés à devenir méchants. _Je suis tellement inutile…_

« Je… Je suis reconnaissante que tu me l'aies dit. Mais je veux être un peu seule maintenant, » marmonna-t-elle.

Kamukura-kun l'étudia, puis inclina la tête. Plutôt que de l'amener à l'étage et l'y bloquer, il retourna simplement dans sa chambre, la laissant dans la cuisine. Chiaki demeura dans son fauteuil roulant et fixa la nourriture qui restait jusqu'à que les larmes qui obscurcissaient sa vision ne se mettent à couler. Et elle pleura longtemps et fort, pour ses amis perdus, pour Hinata-kun, parce que c'était absolument injuste qu'elle soit encore là et pas eux.

* * *

Son humeur demeura morose pendant encore quelques temps. Kamukura-kun n'essayait pas de lui parler, se contentant seulement de l'observer, comme toujours. Puis quand deux jours furent passés, Chiaki décida qu'avant toute autre chose, elle se devait absolument d'aller mieux. Elle le devait à ses amis. Peut-être que pour l'instant elle ne pouvait rien faire à part attendre que le programme ne soit prêt, mais se remettre sur pieds allait au moins l'aider à se sentir mieux. Et peut-être que ça lui ouvrirait des opportunités, qui sait ?

Bien sûr, dans son état, ce n'était pas si facile.

« Allez… Encore une fois… »

Le visage de Kamukura-kun était neutre alors qu'il lui dit :

« Quand tu te sens prête. »

Chiaki inspira profondément. _C'est comme arracher un pansement,_ se dit-elle, et avant qu'elle ne puisse se dégonfler, elle se releva de son fauteuil avant d'en sortir.

Ses muscles protestèrent. La pièce se mut immédiatement sous ses pieds. Chiaki ne fit pas l'erreur d'étendre ses bras pour essayer de rééquilibrer son centre de gravité. La dernière fois qu'elle avait essayé de les lever et en plus de se concentrer pour rester debout, ça avait été trop pour elle et elle s'était retrouvée à tomber au sol. Cela lui demandait toute sa concentration de garder son équilibre ainsi.

 _Tu peux le faire… Tu peux le faire…_

Malgré ses efforts, elle se sentit tomber en arrière et elle avança immédiatement ses mains pour agripper le bras de Kamukura-kun. Il était une présence stable, solide et forte, et dès qu'elle eut une prise sur lui, elle sentit son équilibre se rétablir. Mais le but de cet exercice n'était pas de ne pas tomber, mais de garder sa stabilité le plus longtemps possible sans qu'elle ne se tienne à lui. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait tenu, mais elle se doutait que ce n'était pas aussi longtemps que ce qu'elle aurait voulu.

Sans lâcher le bras de l'Ultime Espoir, Chiaki se baissa pour retourner dans son fauteuil, sentant ses jambes trembler.

« Ah… J'ai tenu combien de temps ?

— Cinq secondes, » l'informa Kamukura-kun, et elle fit une grimace.

Elle mentirait si elle disait qu'elle ne se sentait pas énervée. Malgré tous les étirements et les exercice, les seuls progrès qu'elle avait faits depuis les trois semaines depuis qu'elle avait appris ce qui était arrivé à ses amis étaient de pouvoir faire rouler son fauteuil dans la maison et agripper des objets. Bien qu'elle était heureuse de pouvoir à nouveau tenir ses consoles de jeux vidéos chéries, elle souhaitait pouvoir arrêter d'être aussi faible. Elle pouvait effectivement tenir debout, si elle avait quelque chose à quoi se tenir, souvent Kamukura-kun. Mais elle ne parvenait pas encore à tenir debout toute seule, encore moins marcher, et elle avait encore besoin de son aide pour beaucoup de choses.

Mais bon. Les progrès restaient des progrès, et si elle avait pu un jour passer une journée entière à farmer contre le Bionic Kraken pour une chance sur cent-vingt-huit de dropper la Gutsy Bat sans crier, elle pourrait passer autant de temps qu'il le faudrait pour réapprendre à marcher. Elle devait simplement rester positive, après tout, sa réplique fétiche n'était-elle pas « Tu peux tout faire si tu t'en donnes la chance » ?

 _C'est vrai… Pour l'instant c'est frustrant, mais je suis sûre que je pourrai tout réapprendre au bout du compte. C'est juste farmer de nouveau pour avoir mes skills au max… Si je suis patiente et que je m'en donne les moyens, j'y arriverai, éventuellement._

 _Je le dois. Pour mes amis._

* * *

« Ah… J'ai encore perdu, hein ? »

Chiaki se pencha en arrière, plaçant sa manette sur ses genoux. Quelques jours avaient passé depuis sa dernière tentative, et elle avait ajouté quelques secondes à son record. Sur l'écran de la télévision, les mots 'KEN WINS!' clignotaient en gros caractères rouges. Ryu gisait au sol de manière peu cérémonieuse, tel un tas, alors qu'un Ken souriant montrait un 'V' de ses doigts pour célébrer sa victoire. Sa réaction ne pouvait pas être plus à l'opposé que ça de son joueur qui était aussi peu expressif que d'habitude.

« Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, » fut tout ce que Kamukura-kun dit. « Tellement prévisible. »

Chiaki lui lança un regard, mordant sa lèvre.

Apprendre à tenir des objets à nouveau l'avait rendue bien plus confiante à l'idée de jouer avec quelqu'un d'autre. Alors, dès le premier jour où elle avait pu le faire, elle avait convaincu Kamukura-kun de jouer aux jeux vidéos avec elle. Il avait dû aller à l'extérieur pour chercher de nouvelles consoles et manettes. Apparemment, il avait seulement pensé à prendre une de chaque pour chaque console. Il était allé dans la ville la plus proche, mais seulement après avoir modifié l'emploi du temps de l'après-midi.

Quand ils en avaient fini avec les thérapies matinales et le déjeuner, les deux s'installaient pour jouer. Bien que Chiaki se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour ses camarades de classes, elle n'allait pas négliger Kamukura-kun. Elle avait dit qu'elle deviendrait son amie, et elle le pensait. Cependant, peu importe ce que Chiaki choisissait, RPG, tir, stratégie, énigme… Kamukura-kun la battait toujours. Cela lui importait peu, essayer de le battre, lui ou ses records, lui donnait un objectif à atteindre, mais elle avait peur qu'il ne s'ennuie. Cela lui avait donné un nouveau point d'empathie pour Hinata-kun et comment il devait se sentir quand il jouait avec elle, et encore une fois, elle souhaitait avoir pu mieux réussir à le rassurer. Alors elle se jetait dans chaque jeu, motivée pour être l'adversaire la plus intéressante possible pour que Kamukura-kun puisse ressentir ne serait-ce qu'un peu de distraction en jouant. Et peut-être même qu'un jour elle pourrait le battre. Ne serait-ce pas surprenant pour lui ?

Même si parfois les choses se déroulaient un peu différemment. Parfois, au lieu de jouer, il lui posait des questions sur leur passé commun, et alors ils s'asseyaient, et elle passait l'après-midi à lui raconter des histoires sur le temps qu'elle avait passé avec Hinata-kun. Chiaki espérait qu'elle puisse peut-être débloquer ses souvenirs. Mais son visage demeurait toujours impassible. Alors, il devenait plus intéressé par le point de vue de Chiaki lors de ces moments que par le sien. Pourquoi elle avait agi de cette façon à ce moment-là, pourquoi avoir dit cela ? Parfois, elle avait l'impression qu'il essayait de la micro-analyser, notamment avec la façon dont ses yeux se plantaient dans les siens. Les yeux d'Hinata-kun avaient aussi été aussi perçants par moments.

Chiaki chassa son soudain élan de mélancolie puis se tourna vers lui pour lui adresser un sourire radieux.

« C'était un beau combat, Kamukura-kun ! C'était serré, j'ai presque cru que j'allais pouvoir te battre cette fois ! Si tu n'avais pas fait ce combo à la fin… »

Il choisit de ne pas lui répondre, posant sa manette et se relevant. Chiaki se tordit dans son fauteuil roulant, le regardant se diriger vers la cuisine pour commencer la préparation du dîner, pas du tout gênée par son silence.

« Alors, tu t'es amusé cette fois ? »

Elle lui demandait toujours la même chose après chaque partie, et sa réponse restait la même à chaque fois.

« Non.

— Bien, on essaiera un nouveau jeu demain, » dit-elle alors qu'elle le suivait dans son fauteuil, laissant la télévision allumée. « Tu en as ramené beaucoup, je suis sûre qu'on en trouvera un qui te plaira au bout d'un moment.

— J'en doute. Ils m'ennuient tous.

— Mais ce sont seulement ceux auxquels tu as joués pour l'instant, » insista-t-elle. « Il doit y en avoir un parmi eux que tu dois aimer. Et je n'arrêterai pas tant que je l'aurai pas trouvé ! »

Il se tourna légèrement vers elle, ses yeux imperceptiblement plissés.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça te tient autant à cœur ? »

Les coins de la bouche de la jeune bouche se tordirent vers le bas, triste.

« Parce que tu es mon ami et ce n'est pas juste si je suis la seule à m'amuser quand on passe du temps ensemble. C'est aussi ton droit.

— C'est impossible. Tout m'ennuie. »

Il y eut un silence, seulement interrompu par le bruit des légumes qu'il coupait.

« … Cependant, c'est moins ennuyeux de jouer aux jeux avec toi. Ta compagnie est… Intéressante. Alors, les choses ennuyeuses deviennent plus supportables. »

Elle s'illumina.

« Vraiment ? »

Il lui adressa un regard vide, lui montrant qu'il ne trouvait pas d'intérêt à dire de nouveau une chose évidente.

« Bien, je vais faire de mon mieux pour que les choses restent intéressantes pour toi. Et je n'abandonnerai pas l'idée de trouver quelque chose que tu aimes non plus. »

Elle roula pour se retrouver à ses côtés.

« Alors, tu peux me passer les assiettes ? Je vais mettre la table. »

* * *

A la fin du mois de juillet, Kamukura-kun jugea qu'elle était capable de se tenir assez bien debout pour qu'elle puisse commencer à réapprendre à marcher. Il lui mit une canne dans la main, lui montra comment l'utiliser, et quand il vit qu'elle la tenait convenablement, s'écarta pour la laisser essayer.

Marcher demandait bien plus d'efforts que ce que l'on pouvait imaginer. Les muscles d'une jambe devaient se contracter, lui demander de se lever. Alors ils devaient la porter, en avant puis en bas. L'autre jambe devait porter le poids entier du corps pendant ce temps. Pour faire cela, l'équilibre devait être maintenu, une tâche qui se montrait bien plus compliqué quand les muscles étaient aussi faibles que ceux de Chiaki.

Elle parvenait sans problème à se tenir debout pendant quelques minutes, mais même avec la canne, elle se retrouva à tomber dès qu'elle tenta de lever sa jambe pour ce seul pas. La canne tomba de ses mains et tomba bruyamment au sol. Kamukura-kun plongea immédiatement et la rattrapa aisément avant qu'elle ne puisse suivre l'objet. Il l'aida à se réinstaller dans son fauteuil roulant avant de se retirer. Chiaki retint ses larmes d'embarras, gardant sa tête baissée pour ne pas qu'il le remarque.

Il le remarqua tout de même, bien sûr.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

— Je ne peux même pas marcher, » manqua-t-elle de s'étouffer. « On a travaillé pendant des semaines pour y arriver, et je n'arrive pas à marcher. C'est juste que…

— Tu y arriveras, » dit-il.

N'importe qui d'autre aurait essayé d'être rassurant, mais son ton était le même que d'habitude. De manière ironique, cela aida en fait Chiaki à se sentir un peu mieux. On avait plus l'impression qu'il exposait un fait plutôt qu'essayer de la rassurer. Elle essuya ses larmes et hocha la tête, et se prépara à réessayer.

A la fin de la séance, elle n'avait pas réussi à faire plus d'un seul pas. Mais aux yeux de Chiaki, qui n'était même pas capable de se tenir debout il y avait peu, ce pas représentait de l'espoir.

* * *

Comme d'habitude, j'accepte toute critique constructive sur la traduction, j'espère que vous aurez pris plaisir à lire !

Et surtout passez de bonnes fêtes !


	7. Chapitre 7 : Power Up

*slams hands on table* JE SUIS DE NOUVEAU LA. Encore une fois, la fac est une plaie, et j'ai vu mes espoirs d'aller en master traduction s'envoler sous mon nez, mais au moins ! J'ai réussi à finir la traduction de ce chapitre !

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Power Up

Enfin, au bout d'un peu plus d'une semaine plus tard, Kamukura-kun jugea qu'elle était assez vaccinée pour pouvoir aller dehors. Chiaki sautait sur place dans son fauteuil lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, une main sur une des poignées de son fauteuil roulant. La porte s'ouvrit vers l'extérieur. Comme elle n'avait pas vu la lumière naturelle depuis presque un an, elle grimaça et ferma immédiatement les yeux.

Quand elle jugea qu'elle pouvait les rouvrir sans risque, elle le fit. Et son sourire mourut aussitôt.

Le ciel attira de suite son attention. Au lieu d'être d'un bleu clair ou d'un gris sombre, il était d'un pourpre sombre avec des tâches plus foncées qui indiquaient les nuages. Elle le fixa, horriblement envoûtée, pendant quelques instants avant que ses yeux ne se tournent vers le paysage. Il n'y avait aucun autre bâtiment visible, mais après tout, le mur qui encerclait complètement la maison devait les avoir cachés. L'air était frais et rare. Ils devaient être dans un endroit en hauteur. Une sorte de retraite en montagne, peut-être. L'herbe semblait tout de même en bonne santé, si ce n'était un peu moins verte qu'elle n'était censée l'être en fin d'été.

« J'imagine que c'est pour cette raison que tu gardais les fenêtres fermées », murmura-t-elle, ses yeux revenant inconsciemment vers ce ciel étranger comme si elle espérait qu'il redevienne celui qu'elle avait connu. « Pour ne pas que je m'inquiète ?  
— C'est ça. »

Il descendit prudemment son fauteuil des marches de la porte d'entrée. Les roues tapèrent contre les pavés du trottoir avec un lourd bruit.

Maintenant qu'elle était véritablement à l'extérieur, Chiaki ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Peut-être continuer à se familiariser avec ses alentours ? Explorer était généralement le choix le plus sûr dans les jeux en monde ouvert.

« Est-ce qu'on peut aller en dehors du mur ? »

Pour seule réponse, il prit les poignets du fauteuil roulant et commença à le pousser en direction du mur. Chiaki tendit l'oreille pour percevoir le moindre son de vivant, mais il n'y en avait pas. Pas d'oiseau sifflant dans les arbres, pas d'avion volant au-dessus d'eux, pas de chant matinal des cigales. Tout était complètement silencieux, comme le contrecoup des batailles dans les films. Et elle commençait à peine à remarquer une odeur dans l'air, quelque chose de faible mais désagréable, un peu comme du pétrole.

Ils atteignirent le mur. Kamukura-kun alla vers un panneau à l'apparence étrange et y tapa quelque chose, ses doigts se mouvant trop vite pour qu'elle puisse les voir. Le panneau bippa et une lumière passa du vert au rouge. Chiaki cligna des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ?  
— J'ai désactivé les pièges dans le périmètre extérieur.  
— Tu as installé des pièges ?!  
— Bien sûr. Le monde est cruel, et il y a des personnes qui pourraient essayer de te tuer juste parce que tu es aisée. Il y a eu des moments où j'ai dû quitter cet endroit, et sans eux ou le mur, tu aurais été complètement sans défense. Il est simple pour moi d'éviter les pièges quand je pars, mais tu n'as pas cette chance. »

La porte coulissa et s'ouvrit et il la poussa à l'extérieur. Chiaki ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'observer le sol, se demandant où il avait bien pu installer ces pièges, et comment ils étaient.

En-dehors des murs, elle vit qu'elle avait vu juste pour ses deux théories : ils étaient bel et bien dans un endroit en hauteur et il s'agissait bien d'une sorte de retraite, puisque lorsqu'elle regarda en l'air et derrière, elle vit des montagnes se dresser derrière eux. Une route serpentait jusqu'à la vallée en bas, où elle pouvait voir des toits. Ils étaient donc peut-être à mi-hauteur, et en bas devait sûrement se trouver la colonie dont Kamukura-kun avait parlé. Les arbres visibles semblaient toujours en bonne santé, leurs feuilles vertes s'accrochant encore vaillamment aux branches malgré la pollution et l'automne qui approchait. La vue aurait été magnifique s'il n'y avait pas eu ce ciel.

Ils restèrent dehors pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, lui se contentant de pousser son fauteuil et de la laisser se familiariser avec l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à voir, isolés comme ils l'étaient, ils ne croisèrent pas même une seule personne. La nature était belle, mais il restait dur de l'apprécier quand le ciel leur rappelait constamment à quel point le monde allait mal. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Chiaki ne demande à retourner à l'intérieur.

Peut-être qu'une autre fois elle lui demanderait de visiter la ville, mais elle en avait eu assez pour une journée.

* * *

 _« Cette fille est plutôt bizarre, tu trouves pas ? Je veux dire, on la voit jamais faire autre chose que jouer aux jeux vidéos toute la journée…_  
 _— Ouais, tu me le fais pas dire. Qui passe autant de temps à jouer ?_  
 _— Que des abrutis de gamers accros._  
 _— Et les gens trop coincés pour se socialiser. T'as vu la maison de ses parents ? Les gamins riches se pensent toujours mieux que nous… »_

 _Quand elle passa devant les deux élèves qui comméraient, elle renfonça sa tête dans ses épaules et fixa encore plus son écran, comme si ses couleurs vives pouvaient bloquer ce qu'ils disaient. Elle pensait que ce genre de paroles auraient fini par arrêter de lui faire mal, mais ce n'était pas le cas._

 _Elle voulait leur dire qu'ils se trompaient quand ils disaient qu'elle était coincée. Elle leur parlerait avec plaisir si elle le pouvait. Mais elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Toutes les filles de son âge voulaient parler d'idols ou de mode ou de choses qui ne l'intéressaient pas, et tous les garçons riaient à l'idée de jouer aux jeux vidéos avec une fille. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de relier son monde au leur._

 _Mais, vraiment, ça allait, se disait-elle. Si la solitude commençait à trop lui peser, elle demanderait simplement de nouveaux jeux à ses parents pour pouvoir détourner sa propre attention. Elle aurait bien demandé à pouvoir avoir leur compagnie, mais elle avait appris il y a bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps pour cela. Alors elle se contentait des cadeaux._

 _La fille aux cheveux roses soupira, une main se détachant de la console pour remonter la bretelle de son sac à dos qui glissait de son épaule. Ses pieds suivaient sans réfléchir le chemin vers sa salle de classe, ses yeux glués à son jeu. C'était seulement une autre journée normale au lycée._

 _Ainsi, elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que le sol disparaisse sous ses pieds._

 _Ce fut si soudain qu'elle n'eut même pas le temps de crier. Une seconde, elle s'approchait de la porte de sa classe et la suivante, ses pieds traversaient le sol, et elle tombait, tombait, tombait—_

 _Elle s'écrasa sur le sol avec un grognement, la console volant hors de ses mains et disparaissant dans la pénombre. Ses membres la faisaient souffrir à cause de la chute. En levant la tête, elle vit qu'elle était dans une sorte de couloir médiéval. Un endroit en pierre, sombre et froid. Il y avait des moniteurs accrochés aux murs, presque anachroniques, brillant avec force dans le noir, mais les images qu'ils affichaient étaient brouillées par de la statique._

 _Alors qu'elle essayait de comprendre comment elle s'était retrouvée à cet endroit ,— N'était-elle pas en train d'aller en cours il y avait à peine une minute ? — une voix parla, féminine, douce et mauvaise, l'écho se répercutant partout autour d'elle._

 _« Cours, déléguée. Voyons jusqu'où tu peux aller… »_

Chiaki se réveilla en sursaut avec une exclamation de surprise étouffée, son coeur s'agitant comme un lapin qui court dans sa poitrine et une sueur froide recouvrant sa peau. Des tuiles. Elle fixait le plafond de tuiles blanches, pas ces couloirs sombres. Elle était dans son lit, en sécurité. Ses battements de coeur se calmèrent et elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. L'Ultime Gamer essuya sa sueur et bailla.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé de son ancien lycée. Elle préférait ne pas revenir sur ses souvenirs de cette période de solitude, et son cerveau coopérait généralement volontiers, la faisant plutôt rêver de moments où elle jouait avec ses amis. Mais la dernière partie de son rêve… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'y était passé ? Elle fronça les sourcils, comme tous les rêves, celui-ci disparut dans la lumière du jour. Elle avait eu peur, elle se souvenait au moins de ce détail. J'ai dû faire un cauchemar.

Frottant ses yeux pour en enlever la chassie d'une main, Chiaki tâtonna aveuglément de l'autre pour trouver la cane que lui avait donné Kamukura-kun. Elle était à portée de main depuis son lit, et dès qu'elle l'eut enfin, elle l'utilisa pour s'aider à se lever, ses jambes tremblant dans cette action.

Alors que les jours étaient devenus des semaines, ses progrès pour marcher étaient devenus lents mais sûrs. Elle avait peu à peu réussi à augmenter la distance qu'elle arrivait à parcourir avec la cane, mais cela l'épuisait grandement. Le fauteuil roulant restait son moyen premier pour se déplacer. Elle couvrit à peine la distance jusqu'à son placard avant de devoir s'arrêter et s'asseoir pour attendre Kamukura-kun. Ce n'était pas gênant, vu qu'elle ne pouvait pas encore emprunter les escaliers. Chiaki n'aimait pas l'idée de devoir apprendre à nouveau à les monter et les descendre.

Malgré son rêve étrange, la journée fut plutôt banale. La thérapie avançait comme d'habitude, avec de petits progrès pour elle. Elle s'entraîna à manger son déjeuner seule et parvint à prendre quelques bouchées seule avant que les baguettes ne tombent de sa main tremblante et que Kamukura-kun ne prenne le relais. Il fallut attendre l'après-midi avant que quelque chose de vraiment notable ne se passe.

Alors que Chiaki se demandait si Kamukura-kun préfèrerait Disgaea: Hour of Darkness ou le portage de Dungeon Explorer, il apparut, presque de nulle part, et lui tendit une épaisse pile de papier.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? lui demanda-t-elle en les prenant précautionneusement.  
— Tu avais demandé des photos de tes amis. »

C'était vrai, elle l'avait demandé. C'était plus tôt dans la semaine, et il lui avait dit qu'il n'en avait aucune. Elle pensait qu'il avait oublié cette discussion. Comment il avait trouvé ces photos, elle ne le savait pas, mais elle ne doutait pas de sa capacité à accomplir les choses.

Chiaki fit défiler lentement les différentes photos dans ses mains, son coeur se serrant. Une photographie du dernier spectacle de Mioda-san et Saionji-san, un article de journal à propos du dernier raid de Kuzuryu-kun et Pekoyama-san à la Future Foundation, une couverture de magazine qui montrait des plats inspirés de Monokuma faits par Hanamura-kun, et bien d'autres coupures de journaux.

Elle avait mal rien qu'à regarder les preuves des atrocités que ses amis commettaient, et il était certainement mauvais de sa part d'espérer que la Future Foundation ne les attraperait pas ; après tout, ils étaient désormais des terroristes et des criminels. Mais elle s'en fichait. Ils avaient été ses premiers amis, eux et Hinata-kun. Ils comptaient tellement à ses yeux. Elles voulaient qu'ils soient libres et en sécurité, même si cela impliquait qu'ils continuent à commettre ces horreurs. Je suppose que je suis juste égoïste de penser comme ça.

La fille aux cheveux roses déglutit et posa les photos à côté d'elle.

« Merci. »

Elle pouvait sentir ses yeux fixer le côté de sa tête.

« Tu ne m'as pas demandé de trouver tes parents. »

Une question, cachée sous une affirmation.

« Ah… »

Chiaki haussa les épaules, son esprit lui rappelant involontairement le rêve qu'elle avait fait plus tôt.

« Ils n'étaient pas vraiment présents quand j'étais plus jeune, donc je suis plutôt indifférente. Je veux dire, je ne souhaite pas qu'ils soient morts ou quoique ce soit, mais c'est un peu dur de m'inquiéter alors que j'ai l'impression d'à peine les connaître. Je considérais plus Yukizome-sensei comme une mère que ma mère biologique. »

Une partie d'elle se sentait coupable de penser cela, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Yukizome-sensei avait été tout ce qu'elle se représentait du rôle de mère, même si Chiaki savait qu'elle avait à peine quelques années de plus qu'elle : gentille et encourageante, et pourtant ferme quand elle devait l'être. Intéressée par les passions de ses étudiants et par leur bien-être, toujours présente quand il y avait besoin de conseils. Chiaki l'avait admirée, elle avait essayé de s'inspirer d'elle pour son rôle de déléguée. Elle avait été son modèle.

Alors pourquoi, ces derniers-temps, dès qu'elle pensait à Yukizome-sensei, elle se sentait comme trahie ? Elle savait que le cerveau de Yukizome-sensei avait été lavé, comme pour le reste de sa classe, mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi son coeur se pinçait quand elle pensait à son professeur, mais pas quand elle pensait à ses camarades.

Penser à sa figure maternelle et ses parents biologiques absents lui fit se poser une question et elle se tourna vers l'homme aux cheveux de jais.

« Et tes parents, Kamukura-kun, est-ce qu'ils vont bien ?  
— Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'eux. Je ne sais pas s'ils sont vivants ou morts, et je m'en soucie trop peu pour chercher à savoir.  
— Ils ne t'ont pas rendu visite pendant le projet ? »

Et n'était-il pas mineur à ce moment-là d'ailleurs ? Cela ne voulait-il pas dire qu'ils avaient dû consentir à ce que leur fils soit utilisé comme rat de laboratoire pour le Projet Kamukura ? Chiaki souhaita douloureusement pouvoir oublier cette question aussitôt qu'elle apparut dans son esprit. Ses propres parents avaient été négligents, mais elle était absolument certaine qu'ils n'auraient jamais accepté quelque chose de cette nature.

« Ils ne l'ont pas fait. Après ma création, il a été interdit à toutes les personnes non-essentielles de me rendre visite, bien que de ce dont je me souvienne, ils n'ont pas vraiment pris la peine de rendre visite à Hinata non plus. »

Chiaki dut avaler la boule dans sa gorge quand elle imagina un pauvre Hinata-kun assis dans un laboratoire perdu, seul, sachant que ses parents se souciaient trop peu de lui pour prendre des nouvelles. Puis Kamukura-kun assis dans ce même laboratoire, ennuyé à mourir et gardé éloigné de la société comme un animal convoité.

Elle connaissait ce sentiment, celui de se faire ignorer par les personnes qui étaient sensées l'aimer, et elle le détestait. Elle savait aussi qu'il s'en fichait. Et c'était peut-être ce détail qui la rendait le plus triste. Il se fichait réellement du malheur dont lui et Hinata-kun avaient été affligés.

« J'imagine que c'est quelque chose que nous avons en commun, » marmonna-t-elle tristement quand il devint évident qu'il avait fini.

Dungeon Explorer semblait être la meilleure option. Un jeu de coopération serait certainement ridiculement facile pour eux, mais peut-être qu'avoir deux joueurs au lieu de cinq rééquilibrerait la difficulté. Et elle était fan des classiques.

Sans un mot, il prit la manette et elle inséra le disque. Puis elle s'installa à côté de lui et se prépara à jouer.

* * *

Nanami était vraiment une fille illogique.

C'était la conclusion qu'Izuru avait tiré après toutes ses interactions avec elle. Il s'en doutait déjà depuis qu'il l'avait vue essayer de l'« aider » alors qu'elle se vidait de son sang, mais passer plus de temps avec elle avait renforcé cette impression. Elle était encline à agir par foi et sous le coup de l'émotion, des actes qui avaient peu de valeur dans la réalité. Et il y avait ses multiples tentatives pour essayer de le battre aux jeux vidéos pour qu'il puisse « s'amuser ». C'était impossible pour lui, il lui avait dit de nombreuses fois. Mais elle persévérait.

Il était cependant vrai qu'il se sentait moins ennuyé en sa présence, c'était ce qui se rapprocherait le plus de « l'amusement» pour lui. Donc il y avait tout de même quelque chose. Mais encore, c'était seulement parce qu'il était avec elle. Jouer seul à ces jeux les rendait de nouveau sans aucun intérêt.

Actuellement, il surveillait la fin d'une nouvelle session de thérapie. Ils avaient légèrement dépassé l'horaire prévu. Il lui avait proposé d'arrêter quelques minutes auparavant, mais elle avait absolument voulu continuer. Elle se sentait capable de traverser deux pièces cette fois, et après un calcul, Izuru avait déterminé qu'elle y parviendrait sûrement d'ici trois tentatives, alors il lui avait permis de le faire.

Comme il l'avait prédit, lors du deuxième essai, ses jambes tinrent le coup jusqu'à qu'elle arrive au mur le plus éloigné. Puis ses genoux tremblèrent, mais elle parvint à transformer sa chute en une disgracieuse glissade sur le sol. Elle semblait trop heureuse pour s'en soucier, ses yeux brillant.

« Je l'ai fait ! » s'exclama Nanami.

Elle leva le visage vers lui et lui adressa un énorme sourire.

« Kamukura-kun, est-ce que tu as vu ? J'ai fait tout le trajet jusqu'au mur !  
— Oui, tu l'as fait, » acquiesça-t-il, apathique.

Il n'arrivait jamais à regarder son sourire trop longtemps. Les battements de son coeur se mettaient toujours à fluctuer. A chaque fois, sans exception. Il avait vite compris que c'était une conséquence de l'attraction qu'il ressentait pour elle, mais ça ne suffisait jamais à le préparer pour la fois d'après.

Il prit son avant-bras et la fit se redresser. Son membre semblait fin sous ses doigts, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'en rendait compte. Ses doigts se rejoignaient presque sur la partie la plus charnue, son index effleurant son pouce. Et elle semblait toujours si petite quand il la portait. Parfois, il se demandait si elle ne souffrait pas de malnutrition. Mais à chaque fois qu'il le vérifiait, son poids rentrait dans les normes pour sa taille et son âge. Elle était juste petite.

Il n'était pas sûr de la raison pour laquelle il prenait des notes mentales sur ce genre de détail. Pourquoi sa carrure ou sa couleur de cheveux devraient capter son attention ? Et encore plus de nombreuses fois ? Rien ne changeait entre les différents moments où il la voyait, mais tout cela l'intriguait toujours.

Cependant, le fait qu'elle puisse provoquer des réactions émotionnelles en lui sans qu'elles ne s'affaiblissent était une des raisons pour lesquelles il la trouvait intéressante.

Alors qu'il l'aidait à retourner dans son fauteuil roulant, le regard de Nanami dériva vers le calendrier accroché au mur du salon. Son sourire se fana et de la mélancolie apparut dans ses yeux roses. Izuru fit quelques calculs mentaux et il comprit vite la raison de son changement d'état. C'est l'anniversaire su jour où elle a failli mourir.

Il ne fut pas surpris de ne pas avoir réussi à s'en souvenir avant cet instant. Une partie distante de lui avait remarqué que septembre était proche, mais il ne faisait jamais réellement attention aux dates. Elles n'avaient pas vraiment beaucoup d'importance à ses yeux vu que chaque jour était toujours aussi insignifiant que le précédent. Il semblait presque irréel qu'une année entière se soit écoulée depuis qu'il avait commencé à se battre pour la garder en vie.

« Merci, Kamukura-kun. »

Ses mots furent doux et soudain, mais il les entendit tout de même. La raison pour laquelle elle le remerciait était évidente, au vu de la date, ce devait être pour l'avoir sauvée, mais il irait dans son sens. Il cligna des yeux dans sa direction pour lui indiquer qu'elle pouvait élaborer.

Elle remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Je veux dire… Tu t'es occupé de moi pendant un an. Ça a probablement été ennuyeux pour toi, passer tout ce temps avec une personne inconsciente… »

Ça l'avait été.

« Mais tu l'as quand même fait. Et tu as continué à m'aider et à veiller sur moi depuis… Et je viens de réaliser que je ne l'ai jamais dit avant, alors… Merci, vraiment. »

Elle lui était reconnaissante. Elle lui faisait confiance. Izuru la laissa attendre dans le silence alors qu'il retournait ses mots dans sa tête. Ce n'étaient pas de nouvelles informations, mais cela restait quand même des choses qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. C'était idiot de sa part. Elle ne se souvenait pas de l'ampleur de son affiliation avec Enoshima, mais au vu de sa connaissance poussée à propos du mannequin, elle devait au moins s'en douter.

« Tes remerciements sont déplacés. Je ne suis pas une bonne personne, Nanami, dit-il enfin. Je me fiche du monde et j'ai des projets qui ne sont pas nécessairement éthiques. »

Son projet de télécharger l'IA d'Enoshima dans le Neo World Program pour tester et voir si le désespoir était plus fort que l'espoir, par exemple, était décidément quelque chose que Nanami n'approuverait pas.

Nanami sourcilla à cause de sa franchise.

« Je sais, dit-elle après une pause. Je veux dire… Avec tous tes talents tu aurais certainement pu arrêter Enoshima avant que les choses prennent cette ampleur. Tu as certainement eu de nombreuses occasions de le faire. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne dois pas être reconnaissante pour ce que tu as fait pour moi. Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne dois pas être reconnaissante d'avoir pu te rencontrer. Je sais que tu n'es pas une bonne personne… Mais je ne pense pas que tu en sois une mauvaise pour autant. »

Izuru remarqua qu'il ressentait quelque chose de chaud dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il vivait cela, et il avait déjà exclus des causes environnementales ou de santé comme étant la source. Non, c'était une réaction qu'il n'avait qu'en la proximité de Nanami, souvent à des moments aléatoires. Il aurait dû se lasser d'une chose aussi prévisible, et pourtant… non…

« … C'est une croyance irrationnelle. Tu n'as pas assez de preuves pour soutenir cette hypothèse. »

Son sourire revint et son coeur fit de nouveau ces palpitations absurdes.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit avant, non ? Je le sens juste dans mon coeur. Ça me suffit amplement. »

Vraiment, une fille illogique.

* * *

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à faire des retours si vous voyez des passages qui vous semblent bizarres dans la traduction, et je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous sortir le prochain aussi vite que possible !


	8. Chapitre 8 : Gank

Chapitre 8 : Gank

Les semaines suivantes s'écoulèrent dans une certaine oisiveté. L'état de Chiaki s'améliorait encore petit à petit. Elle avait quitté son fauteuil roulant, et avec la canne, sa mobilité était presque aussi bonne qu'avant. Elle avait fait tant de progrès avec sa motricité qu'elle arrivait presque à s'habiller seule, même si elle avait encore du mal avec les boutons. Les escaliers étaient encore un cauchemar et elle poursuivait ses sessions de jeu avec Kamukura-kun, même s'il affirmait toujours qu'elles étaient inintéressantes. En fait, sa vie actuelle était plongée dans une normalité surréaliste.

Ses rêves, en revanche, la rendaient de plus en plus confuse. Un mélange désordonné de pluie, de couloirs gris et de visages familiers tourmentait son esprit. À chaque fois, son rêve se terminait avec elle qui fuyait un quelconque danger, et à la toute fin, il la rattrapait toujours. Alors elle se réveillait, des larmes accrochées à ses cils, seulement capable de se rappeler de quelques bribes du rêve. Elle ne parlait jamais de ses cauchemars à Kamukura-kun. Ils lui semblaient trop insignifiants, ce n'était pas la peine de l'embêter avec cela alors qu'il avait déjà tant fait pour elle.

Novembre débutait à peine quand les choses commencèrent à changer.

Tout avait commencé avec Chiaki qui aidait Kamukura-kun en cuisine. Il ne l'autorisait pas à utiliser les couteaux, ses mains tremblaient trop pour le permettre. Mais elle pouvait faire des boulettes de riz, et même si ses mains tremblaient et qu'elle mettait deux fois plus de temps qu'avant, elle était plutôt satisfaite du résultat. Avec de l'aide de sa canne, elle se déplaça vers le frigo pour prendre la garniture, et elle remarqua qu'ils commençaient à manquer de nourriture.

« J'irai en chercher plus demain, » annonça Kamukura-kun quand elle le lui fit remarquer.

Bien qu'il ait dû déjà le faire de nombreuses fois, l'image mentale de son ami, si réservé et au-dessus de tout, effectuant une tâche aussi banale que celle d'aller faire des courses amusait étrangement Chiaki. Mais l'idée d'aller en ville, de voir d'autres personnes était très présente dans son esprit. Elle s'était aventurée dehors quelques autres fois, mais elle n'avait jamais quitté le sanctuaire qu'était la retraite.

« Est-ce que je peux venir avec toi ? »

Il resta silencieux un instant, considérant très certainement les pour et les contre. Mais finalement, sa tête se redressa en un petit hochement, et elle poussa un cri de joie.

Le jour suivant, ils se préparèrent à sortir, s'habillant chaudement. La température était basse avec la première bise de l'hiver, et une fine couche de neige était tombée, même si elle avait pris une teinte grise à cause de la pollution. Ils montèrent dans une ambulance, et Chiaki se dit que c'était un bien étrange véhicule que Kamukura-kun avait là, et ils se rendirent en ville.

Chiaki appuya son visage contre la vitre et scruta les alentours avec une curiosité non retenue. Les riverains semblaient beaucoup plus maigres qu'ils ne l'étaient l'année d'avant et ils présentaient aussi une méfiance non dissimulée alors qu'ils jetaient des regards par-dessus leurs épaules et qu'ils se tendaient au cas où ils devraient se battre. Au lieu de courir comme de petites boules d'énergie, les quelques enfants qu'on pouvait voir s'accrochaient aux mains de leur mère, leur jeune visage triste et apeuré. Dans l'obscurité des ruelles et sur les murs des bâtiments, elle pouvait entrapercevoir de la peinture et des graffitis, certains critiquant la Future Foundation, d'autres l'encourageant. Mais tout cela paraissait tout de même normal. Des personnes rentraient encore dans les magasins, mangeaient sur des terrasses et discutaient avec leurs amis. Si elle ne regardait pas le ciel, elle pouvait voir une journée ordinaire dans une ville aussi ordinaire qu'une autre.

Ils se garèrent et se dirigèrent vers le supermarché. Les portes automatiques sales s'ouvrirent ; une faible lumière vacillait au-dessus de leur tête, quelques ampoules manquantes montrant bien les effets de la Tragédie. Bien qu'il y avait aussi beaucoup d'autres personnes faisant aussi leurs emplettes, elles étaient sombres ; même les couleurs vives de la décoration intérieure semblaient plus ternes. Tout le monde se lançait des regards méfiants, même le personnel du magasin, et aucun ne proposait son aide aux clients. Alors que Chiaki suivait Kamukura-kun, regardant dans toutes les directions, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une des bannières qui affichait les prix. Elle se figea, fixant l'objet, bouche bée.

« Hein ?!  
— Je t'avais prévenu pour l'inflation, » dit Kamukura-kun d'une voix monotone.

Il tendit le bras derrière elle et prit une miche de pain, le mettant dans leur panier et continuant ses achats avec indifférence, comme s'il n'allait pas payer deux fois plus cher que la normal.

Oui, il lui avait dit, mais 400¥ ? Pour du pain ? Chiaki continua à tout fixer alors qu'ils passaient d'une allée à une autre et que les prix exorbitants continuaient à affluer. 560¥ pour des oeufs, 100¥ pour du tofu, 980¥ pour du poulet…

Alors qu'elle prenait précautionneusement un sac de riz dans un des rayons, Kamukura-kun se pencha vers elle et souffla dans son oreille :

« Il y a de fortes chances qu'on se fasse attaquer.  
— Quoi ? sursauta-t-elle, lâchant presque le sac.  
— Une femme nous suit depuis qu'on est entrés dans le magasin. Ses attitudes et son apparence me font penser que c'est une délinquante. »

Par réflexe, elle regarda par-dessus son épaule et parvint à apercevoir une femme tatouée, quelques mètres derrière eux.

« Et à côté de la sortie, il y en a d'autres qui essayaient de nous observer discrètement. »

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers les portes d'entrée. Parmi les personnes qui allaient et venaient se trouvait un groupe de cinq individus, semblant particulièrement maigres et affamés, qui traînait près de l'entrée. Au premier abord, on aurait pu croire qu'ils pouvaient simplement attendre, un ami peut-être, mais leurs yeux étaient résolument fixés sur eux. L'un d'eux, un homme avec une crête argentée, adressa même un salut de la main enjoué à Chiaki quand il vit qu'elle regardait dans sa direction.

Chiaki déglutit, sa gorge étant soudain devenue sèche. Elle avait réussi à apprendre un peu de self-defense dans ses jeux, comme son Poing du Dragon Assassin de Double Dragon II, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'entraîner à le reproduire depuis longtemps. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pensé à s'entraîner ? Elle ne savait même pas si elle pouvait même encore donner un simple coup de poing.

« Ne te soucie pas d'eux, » dit Kamukura-kun, interrompant ses pensées, qui avaient commencé à se transformer en panique.

Elle leva vivement son regard vers lui.

« Ils ne représentent aucun danger tant que je suis avec toi. »

…D'accord. S'il disait que tout irait bien pour eux, elle voulait bien le croire. Chiaki hocha la tête et essaya d'écarter le problème de son esprit, mais c'était impossible maintenant qu'elle savait que cette femme scrutait leurs moindres faits et gestes, qu'elle la voyait du coin de l'oeil.

Ils payèrent le caissier au regard acéré, tapotant un doigt contre la batte accrochée à sa ceinture, et ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers les portes de sortie. Une fois qu'ils les eurent atteintes, le groupe se referma autour d'eux. Le coeur de Chiaki battait de plus en plus fort dans ses oreilles alors que les truands s'arrêtaient pour former un demi-cercle grossier. L'homme avec la crête s'avança…

* * *

Ils étaient soient demeurés soit arrogants, mais ils étaient les cibles semblant les plus riches que Mizota Mushi avait vus dans cette foutue ville, et ils se baladaient comme s'ils n'incitaient pas les gens à venir les agresser.

Kuhara, qui les avait suivis, ne plaisantait pas quand elle disait qu'ils étaient des cibles de premier choix. C'étaient juste des enfants, certainement à peine sortis du lycée. La fille était petite et d'apparence délicate avec des cheveux et des yeux de la même teinte de rose. Rien de particulier ne sortait d'elle, à part peut-être la canne sur laquelle elle s'appuyait. Le jeune homme, par-contre, le jeune homme était intrigant. Il était grand avec des cheveux stupidement longs. Sérieusement, qui pouvait s'autoriser à garder leurs cheveux au niveau de leurs chevilles ? Il portait aussi un costume fait d'un tissu que seuls des endroits côtés comme la Kibôgamine pouvaient se payer. Les garçons aussi ridiculement riches que lui étaient les meilleures victimes. Il y avait déjà la récompense des yens mais Mushi avait toujours détesté voir ces gens "supérieurs" se pavaner comme si le monde leur appartenait, ne se souciant même pas des personnes que leurs chaussures de créateur à 100 000¥ écrasaient. Bon, maintenant, le monde avait sombré et ces personnes étaient désormais dans le même panier que tout le monde. Il avait enfin l'opportunité de se venger.

Ce nouveau monde était bien. Il ne se souciait pas de la propagande à propos du désespoir. Ce qui lui importait, c'était que dans ce nouveau monde, un pauvre employé pouvait prendre un couteau et devenait soudain la personne la plus puissante de la pièce. Aucune répercussion, en vérité, on avait plus tendance à rejoindre ces personnes ou à les féliciter. Et c'était exactement ce que Mushi avait fait. Il avait créé son propre groupe de vauriens. Il avait teint ses cheveux en argenté et les avait coiffés en crête, uniquement parce qu'il le pouvait. Ils allaient de ville en ville et prenaient ce qu'ils voulaient. Des villes comme celle-là, des villes loin de l'influence de la Future Foundation, étaient les meilleures cibles. Oh, il y avait encore des maires et tout cela, mais ils manquaient de véritable pouvoir pour obtenir du soutien. Et le pouvoir était tout ce qui importait désormais. C'était une belle vie.

Il surnomma immédiatement les deux victimes Costard et Canne alors qu'il s'avançait.

« Bonjour, » dit-il, sympathique. « Je voulais simplement vous dire, vous deux, vous êtes très beaux aujourd'hui. Si beaux que mes potes et moi… »

Il crâna en jetant son couteau en l'air et en le rattrapant.

« … On est devenu un peu jaloux. Alors : les poches à l'envers. Portefeuilles, clefs, portables, vous sortez tout. Oh, et on prendra aussi tout ce qu'il y a dans vos sacs. Et ton joli costume en prime. »

Aucun des deux ne bougea. Canne jetait des coups d'oeil autour d'elle comme si elle implorait les personnes proches de les aider. Ce geste donna à Mushi l'envie de rire.

« Y a aucun miracle qui va se produire, gamine. Personne va vous sauver. Tu vois ? Ils s'écartent tous. »

Et c'était le cas. Les agressions comme celles-ci étaient si courantes que les témoins n'appelaient même plus la police. Les autorités étaient trop embourbées dans le travail pour aider qui que ce soit. Et personne n'allait tendre son cou pour un inconnu.

Normalement, ensuite, ils auraient dû obtempérer ou même le supplier pour pour qu'ils les laissent saufs. Ce qui arriva véritablement fut que Costard se détacha du scénario.

« Partez. »

Mushi fut tellement surpris qu'il en perdit ses mots un instant. Puis il remarqua la manière dont Costard les regardait et il en tressauta. L'enfoiré ne les regardait pas comme s'ils étaient une menace. Il les regardait comme s'ils étaient des fourmis, ou un chewing-gum collé à sa chaussure. Non, cela aurait inclus qu'il y ait une notion de dégoût. Il n'y en avait même pas. Il les regardait comme s'ils étaient des minuscules et insignifiantes particules de poussière. La manière dont on avait regardé Mushi chaque jour à son foutu travail.

La haine, il s'en délectait. Mais la condescendence ? L'apathie ? Elles mettaient Mushi hors de lui, et il le fit transparaître dans sa voix alors qu'il faisait un pas vers eux et qu'il donnait un coup de couteau dans le vide.

« C'est pas comme que ça marche, mon garçon. Toi et ta copine vous nous donnez toutes vos affaires et votre thune et peut-être qu'on vous laissera partir. Ou alors on vous tuera et on prendra tout sur vos corps.  
— Quel ennui », fut tout ce que Costard dit. « Tes menaces sont aussi inconsistantes que de l'air.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu viens de— »

Il fixa son regard sur eux, et Mushi s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase. Une sueur froide se fit sentir dans sa nuque. Parce que ces yeux…

Il n'y avait pas de confiance mal placée dans ces yeux. Il n'y avait pas de colère ou de peur. Il n'y avait rien.

« Eh, boss, » Kuhara marmonna à son côté gauche, son visage soudain d'une pâleur cadavérique. « Il y a quelque chose chez ce mec, quelque chose de… J'sais pas, peut-être qu'on devrait… Laisser passer ceux-là ? »

La suggestion hésitante sortit Mushi de sa torpeur et il lui lança un regard noir.

« Ne sois pas stupide. Le bâtard aux cheveux longs essaie simplement de nous intimider, c'est tout, » s'énerva-t-il, et il n'admettrait jamais de sa vie que sa voix avait légèrement tremblé. Il serait stupide de prendre ce type au sérieux. « S'il veut pas coopérer, on a qu'à employer les grands moyens. »

Et à ces mots, il chargea, cherchant à l'attaquer avec le couteau. Seulement, il leva une main et attrapa aisément son bras au milieu de son mouvement, la lame n'ayant jamais atteint Costard. Il n'avait même pas vu le con bouger. Pendant un très bref moment, le regard confus de Mushi croisa celui sans expression de l'autre.

« Puta—»

Il n'aurait pas pu expliquer ce qui se passa ensuite. Un moment, il cherchait à arracher son bras de la poigne douloureuse de Costard, et au suivant il se retrouvait à tournoyer dans les airs et oh putain il fonçait vers le sol —

Il s'écrasa contre celui-ci, manquant de justesse de frapper sa tête contre le lino. Cependant, l'impact lui fit quand même ressentir une grande douleur dans tout son corps, et quelque chose près de ses côtes avait craqué. Essoufflé et sonné, il regarda le combat se dérouler sous ses yeux comme s'il était bien plus loin que cela de la scène. Il pouvait seulement voir un groupe de personnes mener un assaut sur ce qui ressemblait à un flou noir qui se mouvait presque trop vite pour ses yeux. Le flou les parait avec aisance : un revers ici, un coup du lapin là. Chaque coup les faisait voler bien plus loin que de raison, certains s'écrasant contre des étagères pleines de produits et les faisant pousser des cris plein de rage. Aucun d'eux ne se releva.

Un éclat argenté dans la main gauche du flou attira son regard. Un couteau. Son couteau. Il se heurta violemment à la réalité. Comment ce connard avait fait pour lui prendre le couteau de sa main sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive ? Est-ce qu'ils s'étaient tous fait descendre par quelqu'un qui ne se battait qu'à une seule main ? L'humiliation et la rage le parcoururent, lui donnant la force de se redresser.

La fille, il pensa avec violence alors qu'il peinait à respirer. Il devait s'attaquer à la fille. Elle s'était reculé de quelques pas quand la bagarre avait éclaté, et elle ne semblait pas pouvoir détourner son regard de la scène. S'il pouvait s'en prendre à elle, la prendre en otage—

Il avait seulement pu faire quelques pas dans sa direction, trébuchant presque, avant que la silhouette à la limite de son champ de vision ne tournoie, son bras lançant quelque chose en un mouvement fluide. Mushi hurla de douleur alors que son propre couteau volait et se planta dans sa jambe. Il tomba, agrippant sa blessure.

L'homme à la crête releva le regard, retenant des larmes de douleur, pour voir le reste de son gang gisant immobile sur le sol alors que leur victime potentielle s'approchait. Avec sa vision floue, ces yeux rouges semblaient presque briller.

Mizota Mushi eut assez de temps pour se rendre compte amèrement de l'ironie de la situation avant que la douleur dans sa poitrine et sa jambe ne soit trop insoutenable et que le monde ne devienne noir.

* * *

Tout s'était déroulé si rapidement que le cerveau de Chiaki n'avait pas encore réalisé qu'il n'y avait plus de danger. L'adrénaline et la peur pulsaient dans ses veines, et même si elle savait qu'elle était en sécurité, l'Ultime Gamer ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler.

Chiaki ne pouvait pas non plus s'empêcher de fixer les corps. Les agresseurs ne s'étaient pas rendu compte de ce qui leur arrivait, ils ne savaient pas contre qui ils se frottaient et n'avaient pas fait attention aux signes. Ils étaient comme les bandits dans ce jeu occidental, Skyrim, qui attaquaient le joueur même lorsqu'ils avaient une vingtaine de niveaux de moins. A ce moment-là, elle avait trouvé cela drôle, riant et secouant la tête avec un sourire en coin à la stupidité de l'intelligence artificielle avant de les anéantir.

Mais là, ce n'était absolument pas drôle.

Kamukura-kun avait tué six personnes en autant de secondes, avec la même facilité que s'il avait fait un sandwich.

Elle savait qu'il avait tous les talents. De manière logique, cela voulait dire qu'il avait des habilités en arts martiaux et avec des couteaux. Mais pour la première fois, elle se rendit compte de ce que cela voulait dire. Pour la première fois, elle se rendit compte que Kamukura-kun était dangereux.

Mais ce n'était pas la partie la plus dérangeante. Non, ce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre c'était la raison pour laquelle la scène lui semblait familière, de le voir se mouvoir ainsi et le désarmer de cette manière. Pourquoi ces mots, « aucun miracle ne va se produire », relevaient du déjà-vu. Une douleur aiguë la prit derrière les yeux, comme si ses souvenirs perdus se cognaient à l'intérieur et essayaient de se libérer. Pourquoi… Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu attaquer quelqu'un ? Qu'est-ce que…

« Nanami, » dit Kamukura-kun, apparaissant soudain devant elle.

Chiaki sursauta et ne put retenir un cri de surprise. Son visage présentait toujours la même expression impassible, mais elle entendit la question silencieuse sur son état dans cet unique mot. Et cela la rassura plus qu'autre chose n'aurait pu le faire. Son pouls affolé commença à se calmer.

Après tout… C'est toujours Kamukura-kun. Il ne me fera pas de mal.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et se secoua mentalement, puis elle essaya de faire un sourire, qui finit par plus ressembler à une grimace.

« Je vais bien. »

Elle fit de son mieux pour s'empêcher de regarder les… les corps. Mais comme un aimant, son regard glissa vers la forme prime de leur chef. Chiaki déglutit. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il essayait de se rapprocher d'elle, comme elle avait plus été inquiète pour Kamukura-kun.

Kamukura-kun suivit le chemin de son regard.

« Ils ne sont pas morts. »

Elle sursauta, le regardant avec surprise.

« Vraiment ?! Mais… Ils sont si immobiles…  
— Je ne voulais pas te traumatiser plus que nécessaire alors j'ai contrôlé mes coups. Ils sont seulement inconscients. Même les blessures du chef ne sont pas graves. »

C'était comme si un poids avait été levé de ses épaules. Elle ne dirait pas nécessairement qu'ils ne l'avaient pas mérité, ils les avaient après tout attaqués en premier, mais elle était quand même soulagée. Elle en avait assez de la mort. Chiaki lança inconsciemment un regard hésitant vers les voyous.

« Est-ce qu'on devrait… appeler un hôpital ou quoi que ce soit ? »

Kamukura-kun s'était déjà détourné, récupérant les sacs qu'il avait posés au début de l'altercation.

« Non. Laisse-les.  
— Mais…  
— Les hôpitaux sont trop surchargés pour pouvoir aider tout le monde. S'ils ont de la chance, ils se réveilleront avec plus rien sur eux. S'ils n'en ont pas, ils ne se réveilleront juste pas. Quoiqu'il en soit, leur sort ne nous concerne pas. »

Elle ne sut quoi répondre, alors elle hocha la tête. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû insister pour qu'ils appellent de l'aide, faire une bonne chose, mais à cet instant, elle voulait juste rentrer à la maison. La maison… Depuis quand avait-elle commencé à considérer cet endroit isolé comme étant sa maison ?

Ils reprirent silencieusement leur marche. Les gens se pressaient pour s'écarter de leur chemin, comme s'ils étaient des pestiférés, fixant Kamukura-kun avec effroi. Même les employés, qui avaient commencé à crier quand il avait envoyé les hommes dans les étagères, étaient désormais silencieux, se reculant et détournant la tête.

Chiaki n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'ils aient pu être attaqués, juste comme ça, en plein jour. Les agressions comme celle-ci n'étaient censés arriver uniquement le soir, pas à l'entrée d'un magasin avec des personnes autour qui regardaient. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle avait essayé d'attirer l'attention des témoins restants et qu'elle les vit se retourner et se presser pour partir dès qu'ils croisaient son regard qu'elle comprit pourquoi.

Maintenant, le monde était régi par la règle du chacun pour soi, femme comme homme. Personne ne s'avançait pour protéger un inconnu, même quand ils étaient attaqués juste sous leur nez. Peut-être que certains avaient espéré pouvoir récupérer ce que les agresseurs auraient laissé. Elles pouvaient déjà en voir s'attrouper autour des corps immobiles de leurs assaillants, comme des vautours prêts à se délecter de cadavres encore vivants.

Cette réalité était encore plus flagrante en cet instant, et elle avait soudain besoin de quelque chose de familier auquel se raccrocher. Avec hésitation, elle attrapa la main de Kamukura-kun.

Il considéra leurs doigts entrelacés d'un regard vide, et Chiaki se demanda si elle avait été trop audacieuse. Dire que Kamukura-kun n'était pas tactile, c'était comme dire que le monde avait juste subi un accident. Elle avait même l'impression qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'était un contact humain normal. Mais il ne se retira pas, et il ralentit ses pas pour aller à la même allure qu'elle. Ils firent le trajet jusqu'à leur maison sur le flanc de la montagne en silence.

Cette nuit, elle rêva qu'ils étaient de retour au magasin, mais au lieu des voyous, c'étaient ses camarades de classe qui les encerclaient. Le couteau de Kamukura-kun se transforma en un pistolet, et il tira sur ses amis un à un jusqu'à pointer le canon sur elle. Quand il appuya sur la gâchette, elle tomba en arrière dans un labyrinthe. Des pièges s'activaient autour d'elle, et elle courait alors qu'une femme riait.

Cette nuit, elle se souvint, et elle se réveilla en hurlant.

* * *

Je suis une larve, une pauvre larve. Ca fait depuis Mai que je suis en vacances, mais j'ai eu pas mal de trucs et,,, me voilà avec le nouveau chapitre. Je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai voulu me fixer un rythme de publication alors que je suis nulle avec ça :')  
Bref, j'espère quand même que ça vous a plu !


	9. Chapitre 9 : Crash

Chapitre 9 : Crash

Elle ne se souvenait pas exactement de tout, c'étaient plus de gros souvenirs déconnectés les uns des autres. Mais c'était assez.

La foule derrière le portail était bruyante. Elle s'était hâtée pour arriver aussi vite qu'elle pouvait dans sa classe, mais il était impossible de ne pas ciller à la vue des étudiants des classes préparatoires, leur voix emplie de haine, leurs cris devenant plus forts et furieux dès qu'ils la virent. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, « Et si Hinata-kun était parmi eux ? » Penser qu'il pouvait être au milieu de cette foule en colère, violente et furieuse, loin de toute sécurité, cela l'effrayait et elle se mordit la lèvre.

Elle ouvrit son parapluie et elle suivit Komaeda-kun à l'extérieur. Bien qu'elle était heureuse qu'il soit de retour, sa peur pour Tsumiki-san grouillait dans son ventre. C'était vraiment le pire moment que Tsumiki-san avait pu choisir pour se perdre. Que se passerait-il si des étudiants de la foule s'en prenaient à elle ? L'estime de soi de l'infirmière était si fragile qu'elle ne se défendrait sûrement pas. Elle espérait que la chance de Komaeda-kun leur permettrait de la retrouver avant que quelque chose de trop grave n'arrive.

Elle avait la chair de poule, comme quand elle jouait à des jeux d'horreur la nuit. Comment est-ce Mitarai-kun avait pu arriver ici avant eux ? Pourquoi était-elle si maigre, pourquoi est-ce que son visage était gris et son corps tremblant ? Qui était cette femme avec lui ? Ses yeux, son port, tout en elle renvoyait l'image d'une antagoniste. Ces questions se battaient dans son esprit et elle résista à son envie de fuir. Mitarai-kun semblait être en danger, et c'était son devoir de déléguée, son devoir d'amie de l'aider.

« C'est mal de tuer des gens ! » avait-elle protesté.

Elle comprenait à peine ce que disait Komaeda-kun, ce long discours sur « l'espoir » et le « désespoir », mais elle savait qu'une loi était universelle. Quoi que cette fille avait pu faire, elle ne méritait certainement pas de mourir pour cette raison. Comment est-ce que Komaeda-kun avait même fait pour infiltrer un pistolet malgré toutes les mesures de sécurité ? Est-ce qu'elle allait vraiment assister à une tentative de meurtre ? C'était censé être une journée normale ! Les choses avaient escaladé si rapidement !

Les yeux du garçon s'étaient soudain écarquillés, et il se tourna, pointant le pistolet vers quelque chose au-dessus de l'épaule de Chiaki. Elle se tourna pour voir de quoi il retournait, remarquant un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et extrêmement longs. Quelque chose en lui lui paraissait familier, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse mieux l'étudier, il disparut. Il y eut un coup de feu et elle vit Komaeda-kun tomber. Elle faillit crier, s'empressant pour le rattraper. Elle le fouilla, cherchant une trace de blessure, oh Dieu merci, il avait son guide dans la poche de sa veste, il n'était pas mort… Et quand elle releva les yeux… Quand elle releva les yeux…

Le temps s'arrêta. Tout disparut. La pièce, Enoshima-san, Mitarai-kun, même le corps meurtri de Komaeda-kun. Rien de tout cela n'importait à cet instant alors qu'elle fixait ces yeux rouges qui auraient dû être verts. Il faisait sombre et ses cheveux cachaient une bonne partie de son visage, mais elle savait, elle savait. Envoûtée, elle se plongea dans ses yeux, cherchant Hinata-kun, parce que c'était définitivement lui. Mais elle devait demander, pour en être certaine…

Son coeur était un gros noeud d'émotions : la joie d'avoir enfin trouvé Hinata-kun, la curiosité de savoir pourquoi son apparence était aussi différente, l'anxiété de savoir pourquoi son regard était aussi vide, et la douleur quand il lança un « qui es-tu ? » Cruellement indifférent. Et puis il y avait l'inquiétude pour Komaeda-kun, l'inquiétude pour Yukizome-sensei et un épais et lourd voile de peur qui recouvrait le tout. Ses pieds la portèrent ainsi que Komaeda-kun jusqu'à l'Académie qui se tenait devant eux, mais ses pensées étaient avec les personnes en arrière.

Elle sourit quand ses camarades se rallièrent à elle, une vague de soulagement la traversant. Il lui fallut plus de contrôle d'elle-même qu'elle pensait qu'elle n'en avait pour ne pas faire transparaître toutes ses pensées effrayantes à ses amis. Après tout, Yukizome-sensei s'était clairement mise en situation mortelle en décidant de rester derrière, et elle ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir. Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour eux. Seule, elle n'avait aucun pouvoir. Elle était juste une gamer harcelée. Mais avec ses amis… Avec ses amis, avec tous leurs talents réunis, elle pourrait certainement être victorieuse.

Tsumiki-san… Yukizome-sensei… pourquoi ? Elle ressentait une douleur dans le bras sur lequel elle s'était mal réceptionnée, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison avec la douleur dans son coeur. Sa gorge était trop prise à cause de la trahison pour qu'elle ne puisse parler ; tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était contempler sa professeure qui rétrécissait au fur et à mesure que l'ascenseur s'éloignait et l'emmenait dans la pénombre. Des images du visage désolé de Tsumiki-san et de l'expression folle dans les yeux de Yukizome-sensei flottaient devant elle. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elles avaient fait cela, et elle pouvait seulement poser la question à leur fantôme, se demandant, pourquoi ?

Les battements de son coeur résonnaient bruyamment dans ses oreilles et elle parvenait à peine à rester debout, ses jambes affaiblies par l'effroi. Un couloir froid en pierre s'étendait devant elle. Les écrans brillaient avec force dans les ténèbres, et sur eux, un visage aux yeux bleu glace et un sourire avec bien trop de dents. Ses yeux considéraient tout cela avec incrédulité parce que cela ne pouvait pas se passer alors que la voix pleine d'entrain d'Enoshima-san annonçait :

« En tant qu'ouvreur de rideau pour notre merveilleux désespoir… c'est l'Heure de la Punition ! »

Elle n'arrivait pas à résoudre l'énigme de ce labyrinthe, trouver le passage secret qui la ferait sortir saine et sauve. Son coeur tambourinait comme un marteau-piqueur alors qu'elle essayait de trouver le chemin de la sortie. Une litanie de pensées déraisonnée passait en boucle dans sa tête : si sombre tout s'est effondré j'ai tellement peur qu'est-il arrivé à Hinata-kun qu'est-il arrivé à Tsumiki-san qu'est-il arrivé à Yukizome-sensei j'ai tellement peur où sont mes amis ils ne m'abandonneront pas où sont-ils danger esquiver douleur Dieu ça fait mal j'ai tellement peur —

Elle fut emplie d'un soulagement euphorique quand elle vit la porte à travers sa vision floue, les lettres ARRIVÉE en or imprimées dessus. Tout faisait mal, tout lui faisait tellement mal, mais elle était si proche. Si proche. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement et elle put apercevoir ses amis souriant et sa professeure de l'autre côté. Tout ce qu'elle arrivait à se dire était : « J'y suis arrivée. Je suis en sécurité. Je suis en sécurité. Je suis en sécu— »

Et puis tout se coupa. Mais il n'était pas compliqué de deviner ce qui était arrivé. Bien sûr que la porte devait être piégée ; quel meilleur moyen de pousser les personnes au désespoir que de le cacher derrière une façade d'espoir ? Considérant ses cicatrices, Chiaki comprit que ce quelconque piège qui était derrière cette porte avait dû être la cause des marques sur son abdomen. Elles étaient les seules dont elle ne se rappelait pas la provenance, et celle entre ses seins était si proche de son coeur, elle était faite pour être létale, c'était un miracle que Kamukura-kun ait même pu la sauver.

Ce fut une horreur de se souvenir de ce supplice et elle se mit à trembler. Après tout, personne ne voulait se rappeler d'avoir été forcé à jouer à un jeu de chat et de la souris lors duquel on avait été persécuté, bousculé et torturé jusqu'à la mort. Mais au milieu de ces pièces de puzzle, un souvenir, une réplique semblait bien plus terrible que tout le reste.

« Quand tu mourras, cette vidéo plongera tous tes camarades dans le désespoir ! »

C'était mon idée, se dit Chiaki, s'étouffant désormais presque de culpabilité et d'horreur, c'était mon idée d'y aller. C'était mon idée de tenter d'aller affronter Enoshima nous-mêmes au lieu d'aller chercher de l'aide. Et elle l'avait prédit ! Et elle l'a utilisé pour leur laver le cerveau !

Elle cria. Elle ne forma pas vraiment de mot. C'était purement animal, un hurlement de douleur et de désespoir.

C'était mon idée ! C'est mon idée qui a mis mes amis entre ses griffes ! C'est mon idée qui les a condamnés ! C'était MON IDÉE !

Elle avait amené son équipe dans le dernier donjon en pensant qu'ils pouvaient battre le boss final pour se rendre compte qu'ils n'avaient vraiment pas le niveau nécessaire.

Stupide, stupide fille ! La sermonna sa voix intérieure. Est-ce que tu pensais vraiment pouvoir jouer au héros ? Sauver le mentor, sauver l'amoureux, sauver le monde et après tout le monde rentre chez soi tout guilleret ? Quelqu'un comme toi n'aurait jamais pu réussir ! Tu aurais dû laisser faire les experts ! Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, et maintenant regarde ce qu'il s'est passé !

Elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Sa poitrine se soulevait, essayant d'aspirer de l'air, mais ses poumons ne fonctionnaient simplement pas. Les cicatrice sur son corps semblaient désormais être des marques au fer rouge. Elle n'était pas vaine, elles ne l'avaient jamais vraiment gênée, au contraire elle les voyait avec une certaine fierté, une preuve de sa survie. Mais maintenant elles étaient juste des réminiscences de chaque erreur qu'elle avait faute ce jour-là, chaudes et honteuses sur sa peau.

Une voix appelait son nom. Une voix familière. Mais elle était lointaine. Sa chambre était plongée dans le noir et sa vision était floue à cause de ses larmes, mais elle parvenait à distinguer une forme noire avec deux points lumineux rouges penchée au-dessus d'elle. Une petite partie de son cerveau le reconnaissait, mais l'hystérie et le désespoir qui l'accablaient noyait cette partie. Pour elle, c'était comme si un monstre fait d'ombres venait pour achever le travail qu'Enoshima avait entrepris. Elle cria à nouveau et devint violente.

Des mains vinrent saisir les siennes et les plaquèrent contre le lit. Elle se débattit, essayant de se défaire, mais la prise était forte. La prise changea, ses poignets désormais dans une seule main, et elle sentit un objet en métal lui transpercer le bras, et Chiaki sentit ses membres devenir lourds. Tout sembla disparaître petit à petit…

* * *

La conscience lui revint lentement. Ce qu'on lui avait injecté devait encore circuler dans ses veines. Son corps semblait léger, comme s'il flottait, et un sentiment de calme artificiel la traversait. Même se souvenir de tout ce dont… eh bien souvenu, ne parvenait pas à briser ce sentiment de tranquillité.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et fit le plafond familier de sa chambre. Chiaki lança instinctivement un coup d'oeil à sa droite, et oui, Kamukura-kun se trouvait là. Assis sur sa chaise, un pied sur la barre, son bras posé sur son genou, ses yeux sur elle. C'était comme si elle était revenue au moment où elle s'était réveillée de son coma. Sauf que cette fois, elle se rappelait de toute l'histoire.

« Tu l'as aidée. »

Il n'y avait pas besoin de tergiverser pour savoir à qui elle faisait référence. Chiaki aurait voulu pouvoir aiguiser ses mots pour leur donner un tranchant accusateur, mais elle était tellement fatiguée. Son ton fut plutôt triste.

Sa réponse fut immédiate et dénuée de culpabilité.

« Oui.  
— Pourquoi ? »

Il fut silencieux pendant tellement longtemps qu'elle en vint à penser qu'il n'allait pas répondre. Cependan, au bout d'un moment, il parla, sa voix basse.

« Elle me proposait un moyen de sortir de mon ennui. »

Chiaki ferma les yeux avec force. Elle ne savait pas quoi ressentir. Elle savait que Kamukura-kun était en permanence ennuyé et qu'il détestait cet état plus que tout, en soi elle ne serait jamais en mesure de le comprendre. Elle savait que son apathie lui causait d'être détaché de quasiment tout, sauf elle. Elle savait que ces choses étaient probablement la raison pour laquelle il ne faisait rien avec que la société s'effondrait. Elle avait accepté toutes ces choses. Et même si elle n'était pas en colère, c'était quand même… difficile à entendre.

Une pensée horrible lui traversa l'esprit, et même si le sédatif agissait encore, elle l'eut l'impression qu'on lui avait asséné un coup de poing dans le ventre. Elle ouvrit les yeux mais ne parvint pas à le regarder. Le motif du papier-peint était très intéressant après tout.

« Alors, est-ce que me sauver… était quelque chose qu'elle voulait ? Est-ce que tout cela n'était qu'un de ses plans ? Me garder vivante afin qu'elle puisse, je sais pas, se moquer de —  
— Non. »

Son ton fut inhabituellement incisif, ce seul mot sortant plus fort et presque plus coléreux. Sauf que c'était idiot, Kamukura-kun n'était jamais en colère. Un bref instant passa avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole, son ton de nouveau monotone, et Chiaki pensa presque avoir imaginé la petite inflection.

« Enoshima te voulait véritablement morte. Elle n'a rien à faire avec ta survie. »

La tension dans sa poitrine se relâcha.

« D'accord », dit-elle doucement, avec hésitation. « D'accord. »

Il ne lui avait jamais directement menti avait. Il avais omis des choses, mais jamais menti. C'était un soulagement d'entendre que ses débuts de soupçons étaient faux. Après les deux trahisons de Yukizome-sensei et Tsumiki-san… Elle ne savait pas si elle aurait pu en supporter une troisième. Surtout pas de lui. Penser à leur nom rapporta les souvenirs qui leur étaient associés, et elle déglutit.

« Alors… Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Tsumiki-san et Yukizome-sensei…?  
— Leur cerveau avait déjà été lavé par Enoshima au moment où elles t'ont trahie. »

C'était vrai, Enoshima avait mentionné quelque chose de la sorte, du moins pour sa professeure. Elle s'en souvenait maintenant. Un grand gouffre s'ouvrit dans son ventre. Yukizome-sensei avait dû être capturée et son cerveau lavé au moment où elle était venue sauver Chiaki et Komaeda-kun. Elle ne savait pas quand Enoshima avait eu Tsumiki-san, mais ç'avait sans doute dû être pire. Le cerveau de l'infirmière avait pu être lavé pendant des jours, des semaines, des mois, et elle ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Et tu te considères déléguée.

Pour repousser ces pensées, elle chercha une autre question, n'importe quelle autre question.

« Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Qu'est-ce qui a fait que tu as voulu m'aider ? La seule fois que je t'ai parlé, tu as demandé qui j'étais.  
— C'est vrai. Mais même si je te connaissais pas, tu m'intriguais. Je ressentais le besoin de venir te chercher quand tu étais en train de mourir. Nous avons parlé.  
— Je ne m'en souviens pas, constata-t-elle avec surprise et en se redressant.  
— C'est normal. Ton cerveau manquait d'oxygène, il n'aurait pas pu avoir l'énergie de retenir tes derniers instants. Ce que tu as dit et fait… »

Il marqua une pause, comme s'il cherchait les bons mots. C'était étrange, elle n'avait jamais vu d'hésitation chez lui…

« … M'a poussé à reconsidérer les idéaux d'Enoshima, et le supplice a fait baisser mon estime pour elle. Je trouve toujours le désespoir intriguant, mais je ne suis plus affilié à elle. »

Chiaki eut le sentiment qu'elle devrait être fière de cela. Parfois, on obtenait un succès pour faire un personnage important quitter le côté de l'antagoniste. Mais le sédatif commençait à sortir de son système et le calme la quittait. Ses souvenirs retrouvés la saluaient ; la douleur, la culpabilité, le regret, la haine d'elle-même et la peine étaient en train de se réaffirmer et donnaient des petits coups dans son coeur, comme s'ils étaient un millier d'aiguilles.

« Quand tu mourras, cette vidéo plongera tous tes camarades dans le désespoir ! »

Ses mains agrippèrent les draps. Si j'avais été plus forte, plus intelligente… Si je n'avais pas été aussi stupide… Les cerveaux de mes amis n'auraient pas été lavés. C'était la vérité, toute simple. Ils avaient eu confiance en son jugement, et elle les avait amenés dans la gueule d'Enoshima.

Elle n'était pas le protagoniste qui sauvait le monde. Elle n'était qu'un personnage secondaire assez délirant pour penser qu'elle était une héroïne quand en vérité, elle était celle qui faisait les erreurs après lesquelles les véritables héros devaient passer. Kamukura-kun semblait attendre sa réponse, mais elle ne parvenait pas à dire la moindre chose. Le silence s'allongea, passant de gênant à insupportable. C'était désagréable, totalement différent du calme apaisant qui accompagnait parfois leurs repas ensemble.

Enfin, quand il fut évident qu'elle n'allait pas répondre, il se leva. Elle remarqua soudain que son costume était froissé, comme s'il était resté assis à son chevet pendant des heures.

« Maintenant que tu as retrouvé tes souvenirs, tu vas commencer à assister à des sessions de thérapie, dit-il. Pour le bien de ta santé mentale et émotionnelle.  
— D'accord, » acquiesça-t-elle doucement.

En vérité, elle se souciait peu de sa santé. Elle n'en valait pas la peine. La petite voix désagréable vint à nouveau et lui glissa qu'elle ne méritait peut-être même pas d'aller bien, et en cet instant, quand tout paraissait si sombre, il était dur de ne pas être en accord avec elle.

Un soupçon de tendresse passa par le visage de Kamukura-kun.

« Reste au lit le temps que tu te sentes assez bien pour te lever. Je vais t'apporter quelque chose à manger. »

Elle avait un peu faim, mais Chiaki ne se sentait pas la force de manger la moindre bouchée. Soulagée d'enfin ne plus être observée, elle émit un petit son d'approbation et il partit. Mais être seule avec ses pensées n'était pas bien mieux que l'atmosphère gênante qu'il y avait eue plus tôt. Cela voulait juste dire qu'elle n'avait plus aucune distraction pour se détourner de chaque remarque acerbe que son esprit lui soufflait pour lui reprocher sa stupidité.

Cherchant un moyen de se distraire, le regard vide de Chiaki traversa la pièce jusqu'à la fenêtre. Les rideaux étaient ouverts, laissant voir le ciel rouge, une vie qu'elle avait déjà détestée. Maintenant, avec la honte encore fraîche dans ses veines, c'était insupportable. Elle détourna le regard, ses yeux dérivant jusqu'à se poser sur sa Game Girl Advance, posée innocemment sur sa table de chevet.

Elle lorgna la console un long moment. La fille aux cheveux roses la prit lentement et l'alluma ; les couleurs joyeuses et vives et la musique enjouée de Gala Omega l'accueillirent. Chiaki observa l'écran avec une petite grimace, prise de souvenirs. C'était le seul jeu auquel elle n'avait jamais joué avec ses camarades, c'était quelque chose qu'elle avait gardé pour Hinata-kun et elle. Ils avaient joué à d'autres jeux, bien sûr, mais celui-là était… spécial. C'était celui grâce auquel ils s'étaient rencontrés. Et cela lui faisait du bien, d'avoir quelque chose qu'elle ne partageait qu'avec lui.

Ses yeux commencèrent à la brûler. Parce que bien sûr, quand elle pensait au temps passé avec Hinata-kun, son esprit dérivait aussi sur le temps passé avec ses amis aussi. Les fêtes, les activités scolaires, les excursions. Surtout les excursions. Sonia-san avait toujours tellement hâte d'en apprendre plus sur le Japon, et Soda-kun s'activait toujours pour se porter volontaire pour lui montrer, et Tanaka-kun l'envoyait bouler avec ses attitudes théâtrales naturelles…

Maintenant ces mêmes amis étaient des criminels sans future. À cause de ses propres actions.

Tu n'as pas seulement été une amie horrible qu'envers Hinata-kun. Tu as été une amie horrible avec ta classe toute entière. Quelqu'un comme toi n'aurait jamais dû être déléguée. Tu aurais dû rester au seul endroit bon pour toi, ta petite bulle.

Des larmes tentaient de s'échapper du coin de ses yeux, mais elle appuya ses poings sur ses orbites pour les en empêcher. D'où avait-elle le droit le pleurer ? Elle avait fait de son mieux, et il n'avait simplement pas été suffisant. Encore pire, elle avait condamné tous ceux qu'elle aimait. Son mieux avait déformé les discours bruyants de Nidai-kun, les magnifiques photos de Koizumi-san et même l'espoir de Komaeda-kun.

Avec un cri plein de frustration, elle jeta la Game Girl Advance à travers la pièce. La musique s'arrêta brusquement alors que la console se brisait contre le mur, tombant en pièce au sol. Tremblant sous la force des émotions et des souvenirs qui ne cessaient de l'assaillir, Chiaki tira les couvertures au-dessus de sa tête et se roula en petite boule, se mordant désespérément la lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier à nouveau.

* * *

Bon, j'ai décidé que la meilleure chose à faire pendant mon long trajet en voiture était de finir de traduire ce chapitre. Pour une fois il y a eu moins d'attente entre deux chapitres, je suis fier.e de moi ! En espérant que vous avez apprécié !


End file.
